Time For The Forth Generation
by KrystalKayne
Summary: A relationship that's lasted so long has got to go somewhere at some point, but how, and when? Will it take that one miracle to bring them together even more as a couple? Will that miracle lead to bigger and better things for them? Natalya/Tyson Kidd
1. The Start of a Miracle

****

Hello again! I'm gonna try be a smart ass and write two stories at once! Haha! This story is dedicated to HartAttackKid; who requested a Nattie/TJ FanFic thingy that wasn't just one chapter so I've decided, why the hell not? It'd be a fun thing to write so here goes nothin'. ;] This first chapter'll be short but, enjoy!

* * *

One: The Start of a Miracle

_Natalie's eyes began to batter open as light began to beam through the gap in the curtains that covered the windows of the master bedroom in her and TJ's Florida home. It felt great to get a decent night's sleep and in her own bed too. Huffing a gentle sigh, the Canadian pulled the covers up over chest to conceal herself as she turned on her side, draping her arm over TJ, who was still asleep. Who wouldn't be after the night they'd just spent together. A romantic, candle lit dinner down in Miami before flying back in a private jet to Tampa, a walk through the reserve not far from their house before finally taking refuge within the confines of their house, and adding to the fun._

"Morning, baby"

_The Canadian purred lowly, leaning over TJ somewhat and pressing her lips to his cheek tenderly before she pulled back, pursing her lips outwards before snuggling contently into his back with her arms wrapped tightly around his toned midsection. She couldn't resist though, with that, she allowed her finger tips to trail their way around his abs, chewing down on her lip lightly as a small snigger passed her lips._

"Typical Nattie..."

_TJ mumbled sleepily, a quiet yawn passing his lips as he turned on his back, lifting his arm and wrapping it around his girlfriends shoulders tightly. _

"Shut up! You love it"

_The Neidhart exclaimed, a small pout forming on her lips as she repositioned herself next to the superstar, making sure the sheets were still covering her before she sent her palm playfully into his chest. A light chuckle passed TJ's lips at that, brushing his fingertips down through Natalie's long blonde locks slowly. Glancing down, a light red mark began to form on his left pectoral, a small smirk creasing his lips at a thought._

"Kiss it better!"

_He demanded in a playful manner, pointing to the red mark with his index finger as his eyes narrowed lightly. He knew that she'd more likely than not actually do it._

"You're a dork"

_Nat mumbled quietly as she rolled her dark emerald eyes sarcastically. Pursing her lips outwards, she lent inwards a little ways and pressed her lips to his chest lightly. A quiet laugh left to lips as she pushed herself upwards, leaning up on her elbow with her hand holding the covers in place, finding herself captivated within TJ's gaze. Guh, that warm fuzzy feeling again. He always made her feel like a little school girl who had a crush, as much as she loved to feel that way, it was a real pain in the ass._

"Correction; A dork that you love"

_He sniggered lowly, his fingertips slowly tracking up the middle of her spine, making her shiver lightly. A light laugh left his lips at the reaction he got from her before he lifted his head, pressing his lips tenderly to hers before laying back down, somewhat pulling Nat with him, exhaling softly into her lips. Taking a moment to actually register what had happened, the blonde's hand ventured down to the side of TJ's abs, sliding it up to the side of his face._

"Sadly, yes"

_The Canadian murmured, lightly biting down on TJ's lower lip as she pulled away, an 'innocent' grin forming on her lips as she turned onto her back, her neck resting against his shoulder._

"...You'll keep"

_The superstar retorted quickly, his dark eyes looking downwards somewhat focusing on one area. Damn male tendencies. Well, then again – she was his, in a sense. He was allowed to stare. With that, he turned on his side slightly, half leaning over Natalie, pressing his lips to her cheek lightly._

"Last night was amazing, you know"

_He murmured huskily into her ear causing the Neidhart's features to scrunch up in childish manner. Damnit! Squirming lightly, Natalie simply lifted her hand to the side of her boyfriends face as a small smirk etched into her lips._

"Amazing is an understatement, I doubt you'd ever be able to top it"

_She teased, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth lightly as a small smile flicked up on the corners of her lips. Chuckling lowly, TJ gently nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck causing her to squirm even more._

"Well, we'd just have to see about that but I'm tired and need my sleep, it's..."

_He mused, glancing back over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside table, his eyes widening lightly before he squinted out the window. It was like, full sun outside but it was only 6am. Dang Florida was weird._

"It's 6am, now sleep! We have RAW tonight"

_He stated, lightly pecking the blonde's cheek before he turned over, the covers falling naturally over the contours of his body from the middle of his abs downwards. Rolling her eyes sarcastically in reply to that, Natalie turned over and draped her arm over his body._

"Fine, I'll sleep! But no waking me up, I need my beauty sleep unlike you"

_The Canadian teased yet again, a sly laugh passing her lips before she nuzzled into the superstars back. Chewing on her lip lightly as her other wedged between her stomach and TJ's back, resting her hand lightly on her opposite hip. God, the euphoria from the night before was still flowing through her. All of this was nothing less than perfect. Huffing a content sigh, the diva allowed her eyes to fall closed slowly as she began to drift off into a rather peaceful slumber. Her mind began to swim with memories at that moment, all the time they'd spent together over the past 9 years, it was the time of her life, and she was sure that there was nothing that could make it any better._

* * *

**Yeah, I told you it'd be short. But you get the drift of what happened – I hope. Well, it leads onto the idea I have for the second chapter so keep watching for it, I think you guys'll like what happens later on in this fic, well, here's hoping. Kinda a weird start, but I'm not your normal person! Haha; well, anyways, enjoy! Read & Review please! **


	2. The Waiting

**Here it is, the aftermath of the romantic night these two shared. I wonder if this is what you expected, if it is well, y'all are smart cookies and can predict the future. Woo, go you! ;) Please note, this is like a few weeks later, but anyways; here it is.**

* * *

Two: The Waiting

_A low groan passed Natalie's lips as the blaring of the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table next to her woke her up from the peaceful slumber she'd been experiencing. Squeezing her eyes shut, the Canadian's arm extended outwards, feeling around on the table-top for the clock, her hand slamming down a few times before finally connecting with the snooze button. With that, she simply pulled her pillow out from under her head, allowing her cheek to press against the sheet covering the matress before covering her head with the pillow in an attempt to drone out any of the noises from cars outside and the bustling in the hallways._

"Ugh! I'm so over these early morning flights"

_The blonde muttered bitterly before finally removing the pillow from over her head, she was wide awake now so there was no chance of getting anymore shut eye before she actually had to drag herself out of bed to get ready to go to the airport._

"You're not the only one, babe"

_TJ mumbled as he turned over to face the blonde, resting his hand gently on the side of her face before dragging his fingertips through the locks of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder. Taking a moment, the Canadian simply sighed. It was almost at the same moment that she got this sickly feeling within the pit of her stomach, as if she were going to throw up. Wrapping her arm loosely around her stomach, the diva simply took in a deep breath. Yep, she was gonna hurl._

"Oh God"

_She murmured hastily, rolling over and ripping the covers from over her and literally jumped from the bed. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Nat covered it gently as she sped towards the bathroom. Pushing through the door, she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, hunching over it as she threw up. Coughing lightly as it ended, the blonde reached up to the vanity and grabbed one of the towels, wiping it across her mouth lightly. Taking in a deep breath she allowed herself to fall to the side, her small frame slumping against the wall._

"Babe, you okay?"

_TJ questioned, the sound of her throwing up causing him great concern as he forwarded towards her, getting down on the floor next to her as he tied back her extensions in case it happened again. Chewing on his lower lip roughly, the superstar wrapped his arms around her in a somewhat, protective manner as he brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear._

"No, not really"

_The blonde muttered, almost forcing her words as she slumped into the superstar's side, her lips slightly parted as her eyes fell closed, her arms wrapping loosely around him; resting her hands on his hip lightly. Exhaling deeply, the diva had that sickly feeling again. Practically propelling herself away from TJ's body, she hunched back over the toilet and threw up – again. Oh god! What the hell was wrong with her? Taking the same towel as before, the Neidhart wiped her mouth again before she thumped back into TJ's side. Ugh!_

"...What's the hells wrong with you..?"

_He questioned softly, brushing her hair back off of her face before he hugged her loosely, not wanting to bring on another onslaught of vomiting, it didn't look fun at all. That questioned caused Natalie to think to herself momentarily. Even she didn't know. It could've been a number of things; food poisoning, stomach bug, some other virus, a pregnancy... That thought caused her eyes to widen lightly, she couldn't be, could she?_

"I wish I knew baby, I wish I knew"

_Natalie replied quietly, simply snuggling into the superstar's side with one of her arms resting lightly over her stomach. Her mind kept running back to the same, probably most likely cause of her being sick. Pregnancy. As she thought about it, the blonde gathered it was the most logical theory. She hadn't eaten anything she wouldn't normally eat so that somewhat ruled out food poisoning, and she had no other symptoms of having a virus or stomach bug. _

"I'm gonna take you to the doctors, find out what's wrong with you before we go to RAW tonight"

_TJ cooed, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly as his lips pressed to the top of her head in a loving manner. He honestly didn't know what to do except make sure she drank lots of water and ate properly, which she did anyways. Chewing on her lip, her head bobbled up and down in agreement as she pushed her fingertips back through her hair, a low groan leaving her lips._

"...I, I think that I might do something before we do though"

_The Canadian murmured, tightening her bite on her lower lip as she crawled on all fours over to the vanity, riffling through the bottom drawer for something, a loud sigh passing her lips as her dark green eyes came across it finally._

"What?"

_He questioned, shuffling his frame over beside her, glancing at her expression momentarily with a confused look appearing on his facials before he followed the blondes gaze into the drawer, his own eyes widening somewhat. No way._

"Y– You really think so?"

_TJ stuttered, his lips parting slightly as he rested his hand softly over her stomach. Woah, what if she was? It'd mean she wouldn't be able to travel for much longer, she would have to take a lot of time off work, and then would have to train like crazy to get her body back and all that._

"I honestly don't know, but it's a good possibility"

_She murmured, hesitantly reaching into the drawer and pulling out the small box that contained an at-home pregnancy test. Chewing on her lip lightly, the Canadian fiddled with the box within her fingertips before she pushed herself to her feet._

"..Go, I'll tell you what it says"

_The blonde stated lowly as her dark emerald eyes began to read the instructions on the back of the box._

"Okay, good luck... I think"

_The superstar murmured as he upped to his feet, embracing her lightly in a hug, pressing his lips lightly to her cheek as he huffed a gentle sigh. With that, she lightly ruffled her hair before nudging her jaw playfully in an attempt to cheer her up, hopefully succeeding. That little nudge actually made her smile a little. Lowering her head, the blonde shut the door behind TJ as he left, exhaling deeply as she re-read the instructions and carried them out. Placing the stick... thing on the vanity, the Canadian sat herself on the edge of the spa bath, nibbling lightly on her acrylics as she waited for the time to elapse._

"..I really don't want to look at this"

_Natalie murmured quietly to herself as she upped to her feet finally after around 15 minutes. Shutting her eyes tightly for a moment before she battered them open, she focussed her attention on the lines – two going vertically. Huffing out softly through her nose, her eyes flicked between the box and the stick, her lips parting softly._

"Oh god..."

_She whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth, stumbling back a little ways before swallowing the lump in her throat._

"...TJ!"

_The Neidhart yelled, allowing the syllable to linger on the tip of her tongue as she brushed her fingertips back through her hair. At her call, TJ literally came running, bursting through the door and standing next to her, his arm wrapping around her quickly as his eyes panned down to the test. A look of pure shock etched onto his features._

"Oh My God... Nattie we're gonna have a baby!"

_He exclaimed cheerfully, a large smile creasing his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, lifting her up into the air and spinning her around in a circle before putting her back down._

"I know!"

_She replied with a bright grin. This wasn't something to take lightly, she would have to stop wrestling straight away, watch what she ate, and all that. She had like, all her family to help her through – her sister probably would be the first she told, once it was officially confirmed by the doctor of course. _

"..I, I can't believe it"

_Natalie murmured, pressing her lips together as she suppressed another smile. It was at that moment that she jumped up into TJ's arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his mid section as she pressed her lips tenderly to his. This moment, it was one of those moments that you weren't able to describe with words. _

* * *

**Well, as you can see, there's a little buddle of joy on the way for TJ & Nattie; did you gather this would happen? Congrats if you did. Hope ya enjoy this one; and I'mma try update every couple of days as I'm on holiday and gonna like go through stages kinda. Well, you'll see as it progresses. Read & Review please! XD**


	3. Pitter Patter

**Ahhaa! I bet that caught you off! ;] Now, you guys said that's how you could see them reacting to such news, and I'm glad that I managed to pull it off. –silent cheers-. Haha. Well, now I guess comes the long process of being pregnant, the morning sickness, the hormones and all that jazz. But first, everyone's gotta find out, yes?

* * *

**

Three: Pitter Patter

_Natalie found herself pacing back and forth nervously in front of the table where her Blackberry laid in silence, continuously glancing over at the clock. It was 1pm, why hadn't the doctor called yet? He said he would call her at 1pm, and it was already after it. God, she was becoming paranoid. Groaning lowly, she buried her face within the palms of her hands before dragging her fingertips down her face._

"Babe, calm down! He'll call"

_TJ murmured lowly, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, resting his hand softly on the base of her stomach before pressing his lips tenderly to her cheek. Exhaling a deep breath, the Canadian tried to do just that and calm herself down – it working a little. Allowing her eyes to fall shut as his lips connected to her cheek, a small smile flicking up onto her lips as her hands rested softly on top of his. It'd been only a few weeks since she'd taken that at-home test and she hadn't wrestled, or trained or nothing – just in case she really was pregnant._

"He better or I'm gonna go Nattie by Nature on his ass"

_She stated in a serious, yet playful tone of voice as she lent her head lightly against of TJ's, cheek. God, waiting for this call was pure torture. The past few weeks, the constant morning sickness, mood swings and weird cravings should've confirmed the fact that she was in fact pregnant; but a professional test would always be the way to confirm it._

"I'll help?"

_TJ sniggered lightly as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. It was at that exact moment that her Blackberry began to ring and vibrate on the table. Nat froze. She didn't actually want to answer it now, she was too nervous; and she felt sick too. Ugh. Brushing her fingertips back through her hair slowly, the blonde reached out to the table and picked up her phone, hitting the answer button._

"Hello, Nattie speaking..."

"_Hello, Natalie; It's Doctor Everitt here with the results of the pregnancy test you had done the other week"_

"Oh, lovely. Um, what are they?"

_A light chuckle left the doctors lips and travelled through the receiver, it allowed the blonde to relax a little bit; which is something she seriously needed to do. Stress isn't good when you're pregnant._

"_Well, it's good news – I think, the test came back—"_

"Came back what! What did they say?"

_The Canadian exclaimed, cutting the doctor off in an eager manner, biting her lip in recoil as TJ's grip tightened lightly around her midsection. Exhaling deeply – another attempt to calm herself, the blonde shut herself up and waited._

"_Well, Miss Neidhart, in a little more than 8 months, you'll be a proud mother as the test confirmed you are three to four weeks pregnant"_

"Thank you, Um, I.. I'll be in touch.."

"_Congratulations Natalie, we'll talk more when you come back for the three month check up"_

"Yes, of course... Bye"

_With that, Natalie hung up her phone, cradling it within the palm of her hands as she chewed roughly on her lower lip, exhaling a relieved sigh to pass her lips and lowered her head._

"...What did he say?"

_TJ questioned, brushing the blonde's hair back behind her ear lightly before he turned her around in his arms. Keeping her head lowered, the Neidhart slipped her phone into the back pocket of her shorts before she wrapped her arms around his waist softly, allowing her hands to rest on the small of his back._

"I.. I'm pregnant, almost a month along"

_The Canadian exclaimed, her head lifting with a large grin fixed on her lips as she resisted the urge to jump up and down out of excitement. _

"Awh! Nattie!"

_TJ yelled, bending down a little ways, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and hoisting her up into the air, spinning her around a few times – probably not the smartest idea he'd had lately._

"Uhh... TJ"

_The blonde murmured, bringing her hand up to her mouth lightly as she had the urge to throw up. Uh Oh. Raising his eyebrow, the superstar looked up to see his girlfriend discomfort, instantly putting her down. Almost instantly, the diva rushed towards the bathroom, getting there just in time as she fell in front of the toilet bowl and threw up – for the like tenth time that day. Groaning lowly as she ran the back of her hand across her mouth, she slumped against the wall with her eyes battering closed._

"Sorry babe"

_TJ yelled after her, waiting a few moments before he wandered in. Exhaling a belittled sigh, the superstar got down next to her and pulled her body into his arms._

"It's okay"

_She stated in reply, a small smile flicking up onto her lips as she nuzzled into his side._

"..Who are we gonna tell first? Harry? Jim..? Bret? Ellie?"

_The superstar questioned eagerly as he got to his feet, pulling Nattie with him; keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her as he lead her out to the lounge. Sitting down on the couch, TJ pulled the Canadian into his lap, his arms wrapping around her midsection loosely. _

"Uh, I think Harry has pieced together that I am, but I guess he'd be one of the first; then Mum and Dad and all the others"

_The diva murmured, nuzzling her face into the crook of TJ's neck, pressing her lips tenderly against the skin. Shifting her weight a little bit, the blonde's eyes battered closed as a loud yawn passed her lips._

"But later, I'm tired and can't be fucked to move"

_She sniggered, a small smirk forming on her lips as she allowed herself to fall onto her back, pulling her boyfriend with her, leaning upwards and pressing her lips softly to the corner of his mouth before turning the pair on their sides._

"Sounds like a plan"

_TJ murmured, a cheesy grin forming on his lips as he pulled Nat close to him, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as her arms did the same. Sighing contently, the blonde allowed her eyes to fall closed before nuzzling into his chest.

* * *

_

**Mwaahahah, tricked ya! ****Well, ****it's official. The girls up the duff! Haha. It's a happy moment for them and soon, all the rest of the family but their reactions are still to come; I kind of have an idea on how they're gonna find out and hopefully, it works the way I want it to when it's all typed. Enjoy. Read & Review ^_^**


	4. Congratulations?

**Well, as you can see; the doctor has confirmed Natalya's pregnancy – pretty life changin' stuff, huh? At this point, the parents usually tell the family, yes? The Hart's, well... they ain't you're average family, ya know? They are insane by genetics after all... [This may be a long one] ^^;

* * *

**

Four: Congratulations?

_Chewing down on her lip roughly, Natalie found herself pacing back and forth in the hotel room in the same hotel that the conference room where her family would be gathering in only a matter of minutes – one of those monthly things they did. Exhaling a belittled breath, the blonde's hand rested on the small bump that had started to grow; it'd been a few weeks since the doctor had confirmed her suspicions but it'd taken till now to actually get the guts to tell her family. It was probably the best choice to wait like she had though, mainly due to the fact that everyone would be there which would mean that she wouldn't have to call like, a million people. Hopefully she'd get the same reaction that Kristin had when she fell pregnant with Lockie. She couldn't help but be nervous, her family were incredibly hard to please at times._

"Maybe, we shouldn't tell them yet.."

_Gah! She was already doubting her decisions. Not a very good sign. Taking a moment to compose herself, the blonde sat herself down on the edge of the bed petitly whilst keeping her hand firmly on the base of her stomach. Those unwanted, sick-feeling butterflies brewing in the pit of her stomach – something she didn't need right now. Holding back the sudden urge to hurl, the diva simply fell onto her back, bouncing slightly on top of the plush covers of it. _

"Babe, we gotta... It's going to be incredibly obvious ya know"

_TJ mumbled as he wandered into the room, crawling over the covers and laying next to the Neidhart, his hand resting lightly on her side as he allowed his thumb to rub gently across the fabric of her singlet. A small, rather brief smile flicked up onto her lips before she nestled into TJ's body, exhaling deeply as she brushed her fingertips back through her extensions._

"But still, you know my family..."

_She murmured defeatedly in reply as she pursed her lips outwards. He was right though, she'd already grown a bump, it would just get more and more obvious as the days passed and her family came and went. Gah! Shaking her head from side to side in a slightly distressed manner, the blonde carefully pushed herself up, what was she gonna do?_

"...that I do"

_The superstar murmured quietly, her could remember how long it took only just her father to accept the fact they'd become a couple back when she was 19 – god, he went ballistic when he found out; and incredibly scary sight that's for sure. _

"I'mma ring Dad and tell him I'm sick and can't make it"

_Natalie stated, turning over slightly to grab her bag that'd been sitting on the end of the bed. Resting on her back as she placed it on her stomach, the blonde began to rummage through her bag for her Blackberry only to have her boyfriends hand rest on top of hers, as if to tell her to stop. Exhaling a belittled breath, the look in the superstar's eyes gave away what he was trying to say. Throwing her bag to the side, the Canadian allowed a low groan to pass her lips as she pushed her hands back through her hairline lightly, resting them there. Oh, this day was going to be fun. Exhaling roughly, the diva trailed one of her hands down to her stomach, resting it softly on the side before turning her head to face TJ._

"You're gonna make me go, aren't you"

_She mumbled, a rather disapproving tone leaking into her voice. Oops? Shaking her head from side to side, she simply pushed herself upwards into the sitting position sighing rather loudly._

"You know me too well"

_He sniggered, sitting up beside her and wrapping his arms tightly around her for a moment as he pressed his lips to her cheek softly, causing a small smile to form on her lips. With that, he ran his hand down to her stomach, resting it lightly on top before sliding it around to meet Nat's, linking their fingers together lightly._

"Shall we?"

_The male Canadian questioned, raising in a questioning manner as he upped to his feet, extending his other hand for her to take – which as always, she did. Pouting lightly as she pulled herself up to her feet, a quiet groan passing her lips So much effort for such a small task._

"We shall"

_The blonde murmured, brushing her fingertips back through her hair lightly as she let go of one of TJ's hands, grabbing her bag and allowing him to pull her along behind him. Pursing her lips out lightly as she slung her bag up onto her shoulder, the diva took his hand in both hers linking their fingers together awkwardly._

" Don't worry, babe. They'll be over the moon"

_TJ cooed, his thumb lightly running over the back of her hand as he shortened the distance between the pair, a sheepish smile forming on his lips, finally pushing through the door; shutting and locking it behind them before they made their way down the hall and towards the elevator. Remaining relatively silent with a childish pout fixed on her lips, the Canadian simply tried to compose herself. Glancing down at her stomach briefly, her eyes fixated on the small bump, she was kinda shocked at the size for such a small period of time; dang, this was gonna be interesting. _

"I hope so.."

_She mumbled quietly to herself, a rather false smile forming on her lips as she jabbed the elevator button with her fingertip as she exhaled a rather, defeated sigh. Chewing on her lip as the elevator dinged, she stepped inside – remaining in complete silence, her mind running riot with all the possible outcomes of how her family could react – not all of them very good. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, the Canadian simply buried herself into TJ's side. _

"You worry way too much, just chill out and we'll take things as they come"

_He stated in an assuring manner as he brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear carefully. It was hard to see her questioning her own family like that, he was sure they'd be happy for her; well, he hoped that they would be. There was nothing worse than an unsupportive family at a time like this._

"Shuddup"

_She muttered quietly, her dark green eyes lowering to the floor as she huffed out. Chewing on her lower lip as she pushed her lips to the side, the Canadian found herself broken from her thoughts as the elevator dinged again announcing that they'd arrived on the ground floor. Butterflies instantly rose up from the pit of her stomach; oh boy._

"Baby, just calm down"

_The superstar murmured, turning himself in front of the diva, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he backed out of the elevator, pulling Natalie with him; a small, giddy grin forming on his lips as he lent down, tenderly pressing his lips to hers – causing her to relax almost instantly. Guh! He just had that effect on her, it was just, blah! Not that she didn't hate it of course. _

"Fine..."

_She stated, lightly huffing into his lips as she somewhat, steered the pair in the direction of the conference room. Chewing down on her lower lip in an 'innocent' manner as she looked up at TJ from underneath her fringe; remaining silent, the Canadian pushed her boyfriends back through the conference doors, a small giggle passing her lips._

"Good girl"

_TJ murmured, pecking her lips lightly as the pair were suddenly bombarded by hugs from numerous members of the Hart family – squishing them both in the middle. It wasn't such a good thing, especially not for Natalie. Chewing on her lip roughly as her arm slipped between her and TJ, wrapping loosely around her stomach as she exhaled a light breath, letting her eyes flutter closed._

"You okay, babe?"

_He questioned, concern lacing his tone as he rested his hand on the back of her head. It was obvious that she was feeling discomfort – thankfully, because her face was practically buried into his shoulder due to all the hugs, the family were unable to see it._

"...Not really, I feel like I'm gonna hurl"

_She murmured as quietly as she could in reply, biting down on her lip as she squeezed her eyes closed. The voices, and noise around her hopefully hindered the family hearing her, or else they'd start to ask questions, but if the hugs went on any longer, she knew she would end up throwing up. Allowing the family to practically squeeze her to death, Nat did the best to suppress all the feelings and urges. That was until someone's arms wrapped around her stomach, practically freezing in her place, her eyes widening immensely. Glancing downwards, she found her younger sisters arms – Kristin... Why was she not questioning her?_

"...Guys! Guys... Stop squishin' her, she's small enough as it is"

_Kristin's incredibly thick, Canadian accent rung through the room. Uh Oh.. What was she planning? She could be extremely conniving at times – she was a Neidhart after all. Chewing down on her lip roughly as the family erupted into a fit of laughter and dispersed, Natalie sighed with relief._

"Thank you"

_She murmured, lifting her head from TJ's chest, turning herself somewhat, letting go of TJ and wrapping her arms around her younger sister in thanks. If she hadn'tve done that, she definitely would've thrown up. Glancing around momentarily, 'Muffy' lightly grabbed Natalie's hand, pulling her aside, making sure she still concealed the secret. Taking her around a corner, Kristin began to bite on her lip, watching the bustling in the other room – thank god TJ had gone and mingled, it would've looked suspicious if he'd followed._

"...You're pregnant?"

_She questioned, her eyebrow raising upwards a little ways as her hand rested on the side of the middle Neidhart's stomach. Nodding in reply, she lightly bowed her head; she knew she should've told people earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to do it._

"Yeah, almost two months"

_Natalie murmured quietly, her dark green eyes filling with guilt. Brushing her fingertips back through her hair roughly as she exhaled through her nose she brought her hand to the back of her hip and rested the other on the base of her stomach._

"You know you're not gonna be able to hide it, you're bigger than what I was and two months"

_Kristin stated firmly shifting her position to hide Natalie's baby bump as people moved around behind the pair. She was right, she wouldn't be able to hide this, that was unless she ran off to the hotel room and hid away – which probably wouldn't work, she was one of the loudest in the family, it'd be way to noticeable that she was gone._

"Now's as good a time as any other.."

_She added, allowing a soft smile to form on her lips. The diva lifted her head slightly at that, raising her shoulders as she pushed her lips to the side – her way of agreeing really._

"I guess so..."

_Natalie mused, the corners of her mouth flicking up slightly. With that, Kristin grabbed a hold of her sisters hand and dragged her out of their concealment with a large grin on her face. Rolling her eyes in a playful mind, Nat allowed her sister to pull her along; shaking her head lightly as a small grin formed on her own lips as her hand settled on the bottom of her stomach, but just to the side._

"GUYS!"

_Kristin shrieked to get everyone who was in the room's attention. As much as Nat hated the fact her sister had yell out like that, she would've much rather gone up to her father first to tell him privately. Literally everyone's eyes snapped over in the Canadian's direction causing her to grow uneasy and bow her head. She knew her sister seemed happy for her, it was everyone else's reaction that she seemed to be scared of at that moment. She could feel their eyes burning into her. Chewing on her lip roughly, the blonde let go of her sisters hand and turned around, only to be stopped within a few steps as she found herself face to face with her father, her eyes widening. Damn, he still had those stupid 'ninja' powers her had when she was a child._

"...How far along?"

_Jim questioned, his dark chocolate brown eyes scanning his daughter slowly until they fell on her baby bump. His tone kind of scared Natalie, he sounded so stern, and disapproving. Uh Oh. Exhaling a shaky breath, she felt Kristin's hand grab a hold of hers again in support. Squeezing back, the blonde took a moment to compose herself._

"Uh, two months.."

_She murmured quietly in reply as she lowered her head, guilt lacing her tone of voice, wrapping a single arm around herself. What happened next was a slight shock was the fact he didn't start lecturing her, in fact, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Oh thank god! A large wave of relief ran through her body at that moment, and that was when the entire room broke their silence, clapping and cheering in their support. _

"Congratulations, baby girl"

_The 'Anvil' murmured, sniffling lightly. A field of emotions overwhelmed him at that moment. His baby girl was having a child; grandkid number two. He could actually feel the tears brewing up in his eyes, but another emotion began to etch into him as his daughters boyfriend approached._

"Congratulations to you too, TJ"

_Jim mumbled, pulling away from his daughter and extending his hand out for him to shake. Being a gentleman, TJ did just that. Firmly grasping the former superstars hand, he shook it politely, but when he couldn't pull away, he felt a little hesitant. Glancing at the expression on Jim's face – which was a simple smile. Everything seemed okay. Chewing on his lip lightly, TJ's eyebrow raised._

"Oh.."

_Jim mumbled, and with that he drew his other hand back, sending it straight into Wilson's face, a small smirk forming on his lips as he straightened up his jacket._

"..and that's for touching my little girl"

_He stated in a cocky tone as he watched TJ crumple to the ground. Natalie couldn't help but laugh at that, a large grin forming on her lips as he cuddled into her fathers side lightly. _

"I'm sorry TJ, I do love you an' all, but that was hilarious"

_Nat stated, a quiet giggle passing her lips as she pouted them childishly, wrapping her arms around her father the best she could considering his rather large size._

"Ah, you'll keep"

_TJ murmured, springing up to his feet before somewhat attacking her with a hug, lightly nuzzling her cheek before he nibbled her earlobe causing her facials to scrunch up in a childish manner, her tongue lightly poking out of the corner of her mouth. The fun was quickly cut short though as Jim lightly tapped TJ on the shoulder and cleared his throat. _

"You won't be much longer unless you let go of my daughter"

_He stated sternly, causing TJ to let go instantly. It was a few moment later that Jim bent down and lifted Natalie up onto one shoulder, his hand lightly resting on her baby bump before he concentrated on making sure she didn't fall. A loud squeak left Nat's lips at the suddenness, her dark green eyes snapping closed lightly as her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. This was going to turn out a better day than she thought and thank god her family were happy for her – which was definitely given away by the fact that they were all surround her, and her father.

* * *

_

**Yeah, sorry for the long one. XD And I know the ending's a tad weird but I wasn't too sure how to end it and yeah. Hope ya like it, and.. yeah. Maybe the family are silently cursing the miracle? Whattabout her career? Read and Review please ^_^**


	5. It's In Her Blood

**The family are happy! Woop! But for all we know; some may not be all too happy ;D Yes, I'm being a tease. Something else with the family may pop up later but at the minute; whats in her blood is getting to her. She want to... I'mma keep ya guessing ;) Enjoy NB: Stuff in bold is commentary.

* * *

**

Five: It's In Her Blood

_A small grin formed on Natalie's lips as TJ and herself pulled into the carpark of the arena RAW would be working in for the night; Ahh, she loved California. It was always so sunny, and bright. Flicking her Dolce sunglasses down over her dark green eyes, the Canadian carefully unclipped her seatbelt and lent over towards TJ, her hand softly caressing the side of his face as her lips tenderly pressed to his._

"What was the for!"

_He questioned with a quiet chuckle, a softened grin forming on his lips as he brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear before he lent downwards and pressed his lips to hers in return – the contact caused her to blush lightly. Allowing a quiet giggle to pass her lips as her hand retracted and rested on her three month bump, lightly rubbing the side of it._

"Oh, I dunno... For good luck.. because I feel like it.. because your my boyfriend, take your pick"

_The Canadian exclaimed, a small smirk forming on her lips as she lent forwards, grabbing a hold of her LV bag before she pushed open the door of her car and stepped out in her newest pair of Louis Vuitton boots. Everything she had as of late seemed to be designer. Oh well, she liked to spend money. If there was ever a record to how much you could spend in an LV store in one day; she'd have it._

"What if my picks not on there?"

_TJ sniggered lightly as he allowed the back of his hand to trail lightly down her cheek, before it ran down her side slowly and rested on the side of her stomach, allowing his thumb to slip under her shirt and tenderly rub it across her baby bump. He honestly was un able to take his eyes off of her lately, she just glowed, it was beautiful; a miracle._

"...What's your pick then?"

_She questioned, her eyebrow raising slightly as she rested her hand on top of his, pressing her teeth down lightly against her lower lip as she tried to think of other possibilities – her mind was blank. Pouting her lower lip childishly, the Canadian lent her head against the top of her seat somewhat as she scanned the superstar slowly – she had a rough idea it'd be something dirty._

"It's because ya' want me"

_Wilson sniggered as he propelled forwards a little ways, smashing his lips against hers as he pushed her backwards, his hand slipping around to the middle of her back as his eyes fell closed – for once, she didn't squeak. Allowing the kiss to go on for a few moments; the blonde broke away just as all her self control started to slip away. Placing her fingertips in a cross like form over her lips, the diva laid there with her lips slightly parted and a little breathless._

"Not in public!"

_She stated firmly as she wriggled out from underneath him, her hand gripping her bag tightly before she exited the car, chewing on her lip as she ran her thumb lightly underneath. 'Tyson's' match was in like 10 minutes so he had to hurry._

"Get your ass out and to the curtain before I kick it there!"

_The diva yelled, attitude leaking into her tone along with a thickening of her Canadian accent. Pursing her lips outwards, the blonde slung her bag over her shoulder, pushing it around to her back as she pushed her sunglasses back to the bridge of her nose and pulled down the hem of her singlet to cover her bump – thank god for extra long t-shirts! Ignoring the footsteps advancing on her, she simply focussed her eyes on the large screen above the arena that was showing what was happening on RAW at that point in time. God, she wanted to get in that ring so bad..._

"I'mma have to love you.. and leave you.. and go kick some.. guys.. ass"

_TJ exclaimed, positioning himself in front of the Neidhart, pecking her lips lightly to break his sentence, causing her to squeak a little every time. Her facials scrunched up childishly, her tongue poking out a little ways as she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist._

"Hurry up! You'll be late! I'll wait for you by the curtain, promise"

_She purred lowly, tenderly pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth before tilting her head slightly and full-on kissing him, her eyes lightly battering closed. God knows how long the pair had been standing there, but they ended up being literally torn apart by a stage hand who grabbed a hold of TJ and dragged him back inside. Gasping as their lips parted, Natalie ran her thumb lightly underneath her lower lip to get rid of any smudging of her lipstick._

"GOODLUCK!"

_She cried out, flashing him a beaming smile as she wandered slowly along the footpath after him. Exhaling a deep breath, she found herself pacing back and forth out in front of the double doors leading inside. Clasping her hands tightly in front of her, the blonde found herself becoming slightly distressed. She wanted to go out, get in that ring. Feel the thrill of competing in front of thousands of people, she couldn't live without it. But she was pregnant.. She couldn't. Pushing her fingertips roughly back through her hair, the Canadian finally pushed through the doors and wandered towards the curtain, her mind swimming with thoughts. Making her way over to the monitor, Natalie watched in a near impatient manner as TJ fought with Ted. It should've been a good match, and it was. Chewing on her lip roughly, she watched the screen intently; cringing every time TJ fell awkwardly or winced – as well as keeping a close eye on Maryse, she was a devious little thing at times. Exhaling a belittled breath as Ted began to get some leverage, she couldn't bear to look. Turning away momentarily, the blonde took a moment, her dark green eyes glanced and locked on the curtain; it was so tempting to just walk out there, but she couldn't, could she? Turning her attention back to the screen, her dark green eyes caught Maryse grabbing a hold of TJ's ankle, pulling him out of the ring whilst the ref was distracted. A low growl left her lips, and only loudened as she sent her hand across his face._

"Oh, you did not just do that"

_She snarled quietly to herself, dropping her bag by the monitor as she made the split decision and pushed passed the curtain and made her way down the ramp, an obvious scowl etched onto her features as her nose scrunched up in disgust._

"**Oh my god! That's Natalya! We haven't seen her around her in over three months..."**

"**Well duhh.. She's not good enough to be here it's wh—wait! Look, she's gained weight! I told you she was fat King, I told you, but you never listen do you"**

"**Shut up Cole! It's obvious she's not fat, she pregnant; that's why she hasn't been competing"**

"**Then what the hell is she doing here if she's pregnant?"**

"**How am I suppose to know Cole, I don't know what's goin' on in that mind of hers she's insane, remember?"**

_Pursing her lips outwards in an annoyed manner, she shot a deathly glare at the French Canadian as she found herself on the same side of the ring as her, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths inwards. As per usual though, Maryse acted her cocky self, flicking her off with a simple hand gesture before mumbling something loudly in French in Natalie's direction._

"Vous stupide putain! État du terrain et obtenir vous-même enceinte tant que you're tranquille travailler , pas une élégant truc à font maintenant est-ce que c'est! Tout le monde été moqueuse vous derrière de la scène puisque vous partiez là le mois il y a, et vous savez se que? Vous don't mériter à toujours revenir voici you're pitoyable! Stupide salope"

_The fact that the fellow RAW diva had mumbled everything in her native tongue only angered the Canadian. Taking confident, yet weary and careful steps towards her, she simply bumped into her whilst TJ watched with concern filled eyes from within the ring; even Ted had halted his attack in anticipation to watch these two go at it. Exhaling a light breath, she knew she had to be careful, one hit to the right place, or a single awkward fall could end their pride and joy – but she was in front of thousands of people, she'd be fine._

"I have no idea what you just said but, bring it bitch!"

_Natalie snapped, sending her hand sharply across her fellow Canadians face, a low groan passing her lips a she advanced on Maryse's stumbling frame. Her eyes widened slightly as she lashed out with her leg; jumping back just in time to prevent it from connecting with her midsection – now that would've been a scary experience. Growling quietly, the blonde near lunged at her, grabbing a hold of the diva's straightened extensions, she slammed her face into the side of the ring before sending her back first into the mat surrounding it. _

"Not so big now, are you Maryse"

_The Canadian snarled lightly before she began to send her foot down into the French speaking diva's midsection._

"**See Cole, she is insane! She's out here, three months pregnant and beating the living daylights outta Maryse"**

"**She's not insane King, she's stupid! Stupid I tell you"**

"**Oh, Cole; don't let her hear you say that; you might be on the receiving end of some Nattie by Nature"**

"**Eh!"**

"**Oh, don't worry... "**

"**Does she not know it could take one lil' mistake and Natalya could lose that thing growing in her stomach!"**

"**It's a kid, Cole, not a thing, a kid! She obviously knows what she's doing, she's already dodged a blow or two"**

_Natalie could feel TJ's eyes burning into her as she attacked the blonde, a clear scowl etched onto her features as she finally halt her attack but to do one thing; lifting Maryse's legs up, the Neidhart tangled them up in her own before turning the Quebec-Native on her stomach, locking in the Sharpshooter. Allowing a primal yell to pass her lips, the Canadian lent backwards, applying a lot more pressure than usual – the adrenaline was pumping rapidly through her veins, she'd taken a possibly heart breaking risk just to feel the thrill of being in front of the crowd again; was it really worth it!_

"Nat! Stop!"

_TJ's voice rang through her like the ring bell, her eyes lightly glassing over as she leaned back a little more, resting her hand on the base of her stomach as she took in a deep breath; a light shriek left her lips as someone's arms wrapped around her carefully and tore her away from Maryse. Kicking out viciously, the blonde struggled within their grip; it was obvious who it was; it was TJ. Snarling quietly as he carried her towards the ramp, a loud growl passed her lips as her jaw clenched._

"Let me go!"

_She mumbled bitterly, her eyes darkening evilly as she was carted off up the ramp by her boyfriend; both ignoring the fact that TJ had just lost the match because he had to get her outta the ring. _

"No! You are going backstage and staying there you got me?"

_TJ mumbled firmly as he near dragged her backstage, a clear look of unamusement fixed on his features.

* * *

_

**She's a stubborn little thing, ain't she? Hormones can do weird things to a girl. Wonder what's gonna happen now... ;] Will she go with her heart, or let her head take over? Haha! Hope ya enjoyed, Read & Review... **


	6. Ego or Heartbreak

**Well, I'm hoping ya'll liked that last chapter; I felt that it might be something Natalya would do considering how dedicated of a wrestler she is an all, ya get me? If you don't well.. I don't get what I was sayin' either so we're in the same boat. Let's see what happens after... her little, spur of the moment happening.. thing XD

* * *

**

Six: Ego or Heartbreak

_A low snarl passed Natalie's lips as she was dragged backstage, her legs kicking out viciously in protest whilst a hand rested on the base of her stomach, semi weary of what she was actually doing. _

"Nat! Calm down, now!"

_TJ mumbled lowly as a bunch of the roster came down the hall to see what the commotion was; along with the fact to make sure Natalie was okay. Snarling quietly to herself, the Canadian continued to struggle within her boyfriends grip as he sat her down on a crate, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders to make sure she didn't get up and go anywhere._

"No! Why should I! Last time I checked, you weren't my father!"

_She shrieked nearly at the top of her lungs as her chest heaved, every breath she was taking rather heavy as anger and adrenaline pumped through her veins, for her; it was a deadly mix – just look at where she came from, her entire family was insane, even though they rarely admitted to the stereotype. _

"Last time I checked you were three months pregnant with our kid!"

_The 'Crown Prince' snapped back sharply as he moved away and began to pace back and forth in front of her, bringing his hand to the top of his head, rubbing it roughly with his fingertips. Running his tongue against his lower lip, he paused for a moment, placing his hands firmly on his hips as he locked his eyes on the Neidhart in a very... disapproving manner. Natalie's eyes rolled sarcastically at his statement, her head shaking from side to side; did he think she didn't know that or something? _

"I'm sick and tired of you putting your fucking job before me, Vince said you could take leave but noo, you have to decline it and keep travelling, don't you!"

_Natalie snapped lowly, her dark green eyes glassing over as she caught the other superstars and divas out of the corners of them; instantly shooting darkened looked in their direction, they got the message that this simply wasn't the time and began to back off; scampering away to their lockers. Snarling quietly, she redirected her attention to TJ, her features darkening even more._

"How else are we suppose to pay for everything, huh! Did you think of that!"

_TJ grumbled through clenched teeth, pointing his index finger in a frustrated manner, even though his concern was obvious through his tone; no matter how angry he seemed, he his concern for her was evident. Rolling her eyes in retort, Natalie shot to her feet, somewhat getting up in TJ's face – something she never thought she'd do, but then again; hormones ran riot right now._

"We've got money, plenty of it... and don't you ever, ever talk to me like that again, got me?"

_The Canadian snarled quietly before she shoved passed her boyfriend, grabbing her bag from the monitor she'd dropped it at earlier. Slinging it onto her shoulder, she made straight for Harry's locker room, in all honesty, she didn't even want to look at TJ right now. Exhaling sharply through her nose; the Canadian paused for a moment as everything that had just been practically yelled at her finally registered in her mind. Goddammit! Rolling her eyes in defeat, the blonde stamped her foot in a childish manner before she crossed her arms firmly over her chest. _

"God, I hate it when he's right"

_She mumbled quietly beneath her breath as she shook her head from side to side slowly. Chewing down on her lower lip lightly, she pushed her fingertips back through her extensions before she glanced back over her shoulder to find TJ sitting on the bench with his face buried within his hands. God, what a way to actually make her feel guilty. Groaning quietly out of slight annoyance as she threw her head back, the Canadian reluctantly turned around on her heels and cautiously made her way back towards her point of origin. _

"...Babe?"

_Natalie murmured quietly, pressing her teeth down against her lower lip as she paused at the corner of the wall, not too far away from TJ; but far enough just in case he wanted space. _

"What, Natalie?"

_The superstar snapped in a frustrated tone; his words still laced with worry as he lifted his head from his hands, glancing over at the Canadian with defeated expression etched into his features. That single expression caused Natalie to lower her head out of shame; time to swallow her pride, something that was always hard for her to do. Exhaling lightly, she pushed away from the wall and forwarded down the hall a little ways to she stood in front of her boyfriend. Pausing her a moment, the blonde brought her hand to her face and gently trailed the tips of her acrylics across them before dropping her arm down to her side and cautiously sitting down in TJ's lap; draping her arm around his neck._

"I.. I'm sorry, I know you're right.. It's just.. It's hard for me to not be in the ring ya' know? "

_She murmured innocently, biting down against her lower lip tightly as she brushed her fingertips through the ends of her hair with her free hand before laying it across the front of the superstar's collarbone. TJ's eyes widened slightly; Natalie rarely said sorry – for anything. He oughta call all the Hart's and tell 'em. Oh, she'd be mocked so much for that, the thought caused a quiet chuckle to pass his lips, only to moments later have his girlfriends hand connect roughly with his chest._

"It's okay, as long as you realize why I was mad... I accept your apology"

_The former Hart Dynasty member mused quietly as he allowed his hand to lie peacefully on his girlfriends hip, lightly nuzzling her nose with his own; a small smile beginning to form on his lips. Leaning inwards a little ways, Wilson softly pecked Natalie's lips with his own; his eyes, along with hers falling shut almost instantly for those few, brief moments._

"I hate you, you keep making me all warm an' fuzzy"

_The diva pouted, resting her forehead lovingly against TJ's as she stared deeply into his big, chocolate coloured eyes. Her heart melting almost instantly; god, that man could make her feel so childish at the most serious of times, it was a total pain in the ass. Rolling her eyes at the thought, the blonde tenderly reconnected her lips with his, shifting herself slightly in the superstars lap; she got this sudden feeling within her chest, and it wasn't a bad one. Allowing a quiet shriek of pleasure to pass her lips, the Neidhart upped to her feet, pulling the superstar with her._

"...Nattie, what are you doin'?"

_TJ questioned, his eyebrow raising quizzically as the younger Canadian pulled him along somewhat; what was weird was the fact she was heading straight to a wall._

"Sh.."

_Natalie cooed, resting her forefinger against TJ's lips as her back lightly connected with the wall; her dark green eyes staring upwards seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood upwards a little ways on her tippy toes; tenderly pressing her lips against his, lightly exhaling into them. It might've been the hormones, but she just had that.. urge. Roughening the kiss slightly; the diva ran her hands down to the small of her boyfriends back before pushing her hands up his back, allowing her nails to lightly graze against his tanned skin. _

"...Ohh"

_He huffed lightly into her lips as he stepped into her a little ways, being careful not to squish her; she was pregnant after all. Allowing his hands to rest on the back of the blonde's hips, the superstar momentarily glanced out of the corner of his eye to spot a locker room; weirdly, the Hart Dynasty's. A small smirk etched onto his lips as his eyes fell closed._

"Gosh, you're slow"

_The Neidhart murmured quickly, her voice slightly breathless as she deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to slip into TJ's mouth. Lightly pushing her baby bump against his stomach, the blonde made her intentions clear – damn hormones... Oops? Slipping Natalie's lower lip between his teeth, the superstar bit down against it lightly as he pulled away before bending down a little ways, wrapping his hands around the divas thighs and sliding her back up the wall as he wrapped her legs around his waist; allowing her to tighten the grip on her own._

"...You worry me"

_He huffed again, reattaching their lips before he pulled her away from the wall; carrying the Canadian into the locker room, making sure the door was shut and locked securely behind them.

* * *

_

**Well, that's one way to say sorry, ain't it? Lol. Well; there ya have it, kinda.. They fight and then kiss & make up. They sorted their problems which is good, yes? But what will the future hold? Rate & Review ^_^**


	7. Their Opinions, Her Choices

**When isn't there a lil Kissing & Making up in a relationship, eh? Just a classic case ;D Well, now that lil happenings over, it's time for the family to show their... true feelings on the pregnancy; well a couple of them anyways. NB: Bruce & Ross's convo in the beginning will be in black & then when they're talking to Nat, Bruce'll be in bold.

* * *

**

Seven: Their Opinions, Her Choices

_Speeding around the final corner on her way to her Uncle's house, Natalie mumbled inaudibly to herself; today of all days, she was late to a family gathering – Thanksgiving; it was one of the most important times of the year for her family, why thought she didn't entirely understand; it just was. It wasn't her fault she was late; it was her clothes' fault. Everything she'd put on just didn't seem to look right – she wasn't able to wear anything fancy anymore, none of it fit her properly so she had to __settle with just a simple, long tank top and some shorts.__ Glancing down at her watch – a gold-plated strap with a diamond studded bezel. Fuck, she was twenty minutes late! Grabbing her bag from the passenger's seat, the Canadian pushed open the door of her car, somewhat jumping out. Grabbing the keys from the ignition through the open window, she quickly locked it up before she forwarded towards the front door. _

"I'm so dead"

_She murmured quietly to herself as she brushed her fingertips back through her hair; making sure she was remotely presentable before inviting herself in. If she knew her family well enough, the door would be unlocked. Making her way quickly through the windy path that led to the front door, Natalie allowed one thing to run through her mind; no alcohol. It'd be one of the first family gatherings she'd been too where she couldn't drink. Oh, this would be a task. Exhaling lightly, the blonde pushed through the front door of her Uncle's house, lightly chewing on her lower lip._

"Hello?"

_Natalie whisper/yelled down the hallway that lead from the front door and out to the kitchen and dining area; of course with rooms going off it. Not hearing any response, she forwarded inside, carefully shutting the door behind her; lightly gripping the strap of her bag that slung over her shoulder, the diva began to carefully wander down the hall in case her family were going to be man enough to pull a prank on her at Thanksgiving dinner, in all honesty, she wouldn't put the idea passed them. Cautiously glancing around, her dark emerald eyes shot over towards a door that voices seemed to be echoing from behind. Growing curious, the diva wandered towards it silently, pressing her ear to the door hoping to catch the conversation._

"**...This isn't good Bruce, she'd throwing all her training away, all that hard work.."  
"I know Ross, but she's stubborn... What the hell are we suppose to do?"  
"I don't know, we've gotta set her straight though... she can't do this to her career"  
"How do you exactly plan on setting her straight! She's pregnant. Pregnant women are hormonal and stubborn; and with Nattie, that's a lethal mix."  
"Like I said, I don't know... We gotta make hr get rid of it, or sommin'..."  
"...Make her get rid of it? Oh, come on... she was reluctant to bury her pet turtle even though it was dead, what makes you think she'll give up a baby?"  
"I'll think of something... We should talk to her about it though, and soon, maybe when she gets here or after dinner"  
"Yeah Ross, but we gotta be careful... we don't want to push her away, remember what happened last time we tried to tell her what to do..."  
"That was different though, she's willing to throw away the very thing that we tried to stop her from doing..."**

_Natalie stumbled slightly, having to turn and brace herself up against the wall as she tried to comprehend everything she'd just heard. Not wanting to hear anymore, the diva simply exited the house; pacing back and forth in front of the door; she couldn'tve heard all that right she just couldnt've, it was a dream.. it had to be. Chewing down against her lower lip roughly, the Canadian's dark emerald eyes fixated on the door contemplating on getting back in her car and driving off back home._

"Jeeze, this is just what I need"

_She mumbled quietly to herself underneath her breath as she pushed her fingertips back through her hair slowly; resting her other hand on the back of her hip. What the hell was she suppose to do after hearing that, go in and pretend she didn't hear it, to act normal? Now, that would just be impossible no matter how hard she tried. Inhaling sharply, the diva trailed her thumb lightly underneath her eyes to rid them of the moisture that had started to gather; oh, god help her if she started crying._

"..Okay, I can do this"

_She murmured quietly as she forwarded towards the door, hesitantly reaching out to the door and turning the handle. Pushing through for the second time, she caught Bruce and Ross walking out of the room they'd speaking in before. Forcing a smile to form on her lips, the diva wandered inside._

"Heyy guys"

_She mused as cheerfully as she could, trying to push everything she'd heard from her mind momentarily; she had to if she was going to be in the same room as these two for the next god knows how many hours. The call caused both Ross and Bruce to spin around on their heels, eying Natalie over carefully; momentarily focussing their attention on her baby bump before big grins formed on their lips._

"How's our girl?"

_Bruce chimed being the first to wander over and give the diva a firm hug. Hugging him back tightly, she allowed herself to relax, it was the best thing she could do Allowing a hopefully believable grin to form on her lips, the diva pulled away a little ways; resting her hands on her Uncle's upper arm lightly._

"She's doin' good.. extremely tired and hungry though"

_She murmured, pursing her lips outwards as she allowed her dark emerald coloured eyes to roll. Glancing a little ways down the hallway, the blonde noticed her mother slaving away in Bret's kitchen, typical. Shaking her head from side to side, she embraced her two Uncle's once again before she slipped from their grasp and began to escape down the hall._

"I'll talk to y'all later. I'mma go help Mom!"

_She yelled as she wandered off down the hall with her hand resting lightly on the base of her stomach. Exhaling a shaky breath, the Canadian quickly forwarded down the hall, biting down against her lower lip in an attempt to hinder tears she could feel brewing within her eyes – as soon as she was in the presence of her mother though, she felt just so much better. _

"Mom!"

_The Neidhart exclaimed childishly, extending her arms out to the short-haired brunette; wrapping them tightly around her, she felt another embrace from the side. Jumping out of shock, she turned her head and narrowed her eyes only to find her father._

"Dad, Jeeze! You scared the life outta me"

_Natalie murmured dramatically. It was true though – he had. Pursing her lips outwards a little ways, the Canadian pulled one of her arms from around her mum and wrapped it around her father instead. Giggling like a little girl at the love she was feeling at that very moment made up for what she had overheard earlier but she gathered that sooner or later, both Bruce and Ross would end up pulling her aside. _

"I know, it's fun so I keep on doin' it"

_Jim mused before pressing his lips lightly against his daughter's forehead before ruffling her long, blonde locks before wandering off to find her sisters._

"D'ya need any help, ma?"

_She questioned, pursing her lips outwards a little ways as she brushed her fingertips through her hair to straighten out the stray strands as she rested a single hand on the back of her hip._

"No sweetheart, I'll be fine. Go put'cha feet up you look like you need to rest"

_Ellie exclaimed, gently sucking her lower lip into her mouth as she slowly scanned her daughter with careful dark eyes. She could definitely tell the morning sickness was getting to her, no matter how much her face was glowing it was obvious that she wasn't feeling one hundred percent._

"Ugh, fineee! I better get all the ice cream I want though!"

_Natalie demanded playfully, narrowing her eyes and pouting as she placed both hands firmly on her hips; it was at that moment she noticed Bruce and Ross entering the area and seemingly heading in her direction. Ignoring them for a moment, she tilted her head as enforcement of her words._

"Haven't changed much have ya, Nattie?"

_Ellie murmured, shaking her head from side to side out of obvious amusement as she wandered over to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing something she needed for the cranberry sauce. _

"So that's a yes, then?"

_She questioned, tilting her head slightly as she relaxed her stance and folded her arms loosely over her chest; receiving a simple nod in reply, which she was happy with – the diva wandered over towards the lounger area only to feel a hand wrap lightly around her upper arm and pull her back; somewhat dragging her over to the side of the room. Turning her head out of slight confusion, she found Ross to be the one pulling her along. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, she exhaled a slightly scared breath; hoping it was unreadable._

"Guys, what's goin' on?"

_The blonde questioned obliviously; of course she knew what was going on, she'd over heard their 'plan' earlier. _

"Listen.. Nattie..."

"**Be careful, Ross..."**

"I know.. Listen, Nattie.. There's something we want to talk to you about"

_Ross murmured quietly, glancing around the room for a moment to make sure there was no one's attention on the trio; having not looked behind him, the Hart hadn't noticed his sister, Ellie was watching them intently as she slaved over the stove._

"...What? Do you guys want me to stay in Calgary while I'm pregnant or somethin'?"

_She questioned, nibbling lightly against her lower lip. If only that were what they wanted to talk about, she wished that, that was what it was. Lowering her head slightly, the diva began to play with the tips of her fingers._

"...did I do something wrong?"

_Another question, mainly to delay the inevitable really; she'd do anything to force the conversation to linger on before they said what they had to say._

"**No, of cour—"**

"Yes, Yes you did!"

"**Ross!"**

"What? It's the truth..."

"**That wasn't the right way to do this"**

_It was at that moment that Natalie's heart literally tore into two. Stumbling back a few steps; the blonde quickly braced herself against the wall – she could gather exactly what they meant, but what they didn't know is that she overheard everything they'd said earlier so maybe her reaction was a little too sudden – it must've been because both Ross and Bruce looked on in a confused manner. Pushing the feeling away, she righted herself and brushed her fingertips back through her hair._

"What do you mean exactly?"

_She asked feebly, pressing her teeth down against her lower lip roughly; the diva brought her hand to her head and gently caressed it. She probably didn't really want to hear their answer to it; she'd probably like, collapse or something from it. Inhaling sharply through her nose, she tried to prepare herself as best she could for the worse._

"Hon, we don't like the fa—"

"**Jeeze Ross, you could at least be sensitive.."**

"Fine! You tell her!"

"**Nattie, Honey.. Me and Ross, we.. we're not exactly happy about the fact that you're having a baby. You're throwing so much away"**

"Like what I said would've been any different Bruce"

"**Shut up Ross! Listen, we're glad you're happy and everything but you were at the top before you fell pregnant, you're willing just to throw that away?"**

_Natalie didn't know how to respond to that with words. Lowering her gaze to the ground, she could feel her legs about to give way from under her. Bracing herself against the wall for a moment, she tried to find some form of English she could piece together to reply, but her mind was buzzing at that moment. Chewing on her lip as it began to quiver; the Canadian looked upwards, glancing between the pair._

"..Wh.. What?"

_That's all she could manage. Swallowing the lump in her throat, whatever strength she had left just vanished. Her legs finally giving ways causing her to crumple to her knees; being quickly following by a loud clang of something in the kitchen dropping, like a metal bowl. Moment later she felt her mother's arms wrap protectively around her, her palm lightly caressing her cheek._

"Nattie, are you okay honey? What the hell did you two say?"

_Ellie growled, narrowing her beady brown eyes at her brothers as she tightened her grip somewhat. All of a sudden, everyone's eyes were on Bruce and Ross; even Jim had become interested, even more so when he saw Natalie on the floor; his expression laced with worry._

"We just voiced our opinions"

_Ross stated, ignoring the face his niece was on the floor and on the verge of tears. Usually, he was the sympathetic type for those situations but this time is was different – she was practically throwing away her career by having this child. Yeah, it'd be another fourth generation baby to add to the other few there were, but Natalie... she was a history maker; she was giving it all up way, way too easily._

"**...You realize, she's throwing away her career and her training by having this child right, Ell?"**

"That doesn't matter, Bruce! This is her decision to make, not yours. Can't you two just be happy for her?"

_Ellie snapped angrily; something she rarely was but this.. this was different. This was her daughter. Sitting herself down beside the middle child, the Hart sister gently rocked her from side to side, lightly resting her cheek against hers while her hand still caressed the opposite side of her face. It was around that moment, that Jim got down next to the pair along with Natalie's two sisters whilst the others surrounded them but at a distance._

"How can we be happy about her throwing her career away, Ellie? We trained the girl, she was intent on getting trained and moulded for the wrestling business and she'd practically throwing all the training back in our face"

_Ross mumbled obliviously as his hands ventured out to the side of him, his head moving from side to side slowly. She couldn't take this anymore; Natalie could slowly feel herself breaking from the inside out. _

"I.. I have to go"

_She murmured quietly, her lips parting slightly as she tried to comprehend what had actually just happened. Shaking her head from side to side, the Canadian shifted herself so she was sitting on the backs of her legs. Bringing her hand to her mouth, quiet sobs began to pass her lips before she buried herself into her mother's side, her father's arms wrapping tightly around the pair of them assuringly._

"Don't listen to them Nattie, this if your life. **Your **life"

_Jim whispered lightly into her ear as he pressed his lips to her cheek before setting a darkened gaze in the direction of the two Harts that had reduced his daughter to tears – they were family, they shouldn't be doing that._

"...I, I can't be here... I have to go"

_She exclaimed again, carefully wriggling from her parents' grasp; using her father's large frame as support as she pushed herself up to her feet; neither Ellie or Jim attempting to make her stay, instead they simply raised their hands in case she stumbled, but Ellie just had to speak up._

"Honey, you can't. Not in this state..."

_The Hart murmured lowly, not demanding her to stay or anything. Even as a child, Nattie had never liked being bossed around. Chewing down against her lip, the Canadian simply shot her mother a forgiving look before she began to walk away, using the wall as support. Ignoring the fact everyone's eyes were on her, she wandered slowly down the hall the way she'd originally entered Bret's house. Once she was out of sight, everyone focussed their attention on Bruce and Ross, their annoyance obvious in their expressions._

_Finally making it to the door, Natalie carefully pushed through it and made for her car. Rummaging through her bag, she found her keys and unlocked her car; leaning up against it for a moment before hopping in._

"How could they do this too me?"

_She questioned herself before she finally pulled the door open and sat herself in the driver's seat. Shoving the key in the ignition; she quickly grabbed her cell and began to tap at the keys, her dark emerald eyes seeping out the tears that had formed in them as she started the car and began to back out. Hitting a button on her cell, she lifted it to her ear as she pulled out of the drive way of her Uncle's house and set off down towards the hotel she was staying at; practically bawling her eyes out as the phone was answered._

"TJ.. How quick can you get to Calgary?"

* * *

**Woah, intense shizz, huh? I highly doubt any of the Harts would act like this, but I thought it'd would be something interesting to write, ya' know? I hope you liked it, please read and review. You're opinions, thoughts and criticism are appreciated greatly. XD**


	8. Prelude

**FINALLY! A new chapter ;3 So, not everyone is exactly happy as you can see, and now Natalie has to in a sense make a choice; happiness or career. Will she make the decision that's right for her or will she make a decision that'll she regret for the rest of her life? Read & Review peeps! ^_^ NB: Jim's in bold when he's talking on the phone with Nat ;3

* * *

**

Eight: Prelude

_Natalie exhaled a shaky breath as she paced back and forth in front of the seats position against the wall in the waiting area of the maternity ward at the Tampa Hospital. Brushing the fingertips of her right hand back through her hair slowly whilst the left rested on the base of her three and a half month bump; she was bigger than she'd expected. Well, bigger than what Kristin had been at around this time in her pregnancy. Why she was so nervous, she wasn't entirely sure – but then again, it wasn't really the nerves that were consuming her; it was the doubt her Uncles Bruce and Ross had instilled in her at Thanksgiving._

"Natalie Neidhart, we're ready for you"

_Sang the femine voice of a young charge nurse from the door besides the front desk; the call caused the blonde's head to snap up and entire being to freeze in place. This was one of the many checkups she was scheduled to have throughout her pregnancy – this being the second one so far on that list of appointments she had stored in her Blackberry and stuck to the front of her fridge at home._

"Uh, I'm coming.. Two seconds"

_The blonde murmured rather hesitantly in reply. Biting down against the tip of one of her acrylics, she grabbed her bag and took in a deep, deep breath. Composure was a must at this very moment in time, but that nagging thought of the fact not everyone in her family was happy with the fact she was with child not only annoyed her, but had begun to eat away at her confidence of being able t o make her own decisions._

"...this ain't good"

_She whispered beneath her breath; hiding her words with a deep exhale as she trailed the tips of her acrylics across her lower lip lightly before finally turning and making for where the nurse was; following cautiously behind her as she was led to the doctor's office. _

_Keeping silent for a majority of the short journey, the diva allowed her pace to trail as the events that happened during Thanksgiving began to play back through her mind; it broke her heart to think about it, but she just couldn't help the fact that it kept replaying in her mind. It was just one of those things. Almost completely slowing down, the Canadian pressed her lips together softly before she pursed them outwards – but not in that happy, playful manner she usually did. It was more of a doubtful, unsure manner. Running the tips of her fingers across her lower lip; she took a moment to compose herself._

"...Miss Neidhart? ...are you okay?"

_The nurse questioned; turning to find the patient lagging behind considerably. Placing the file she had on the younger female under her arm, she wandered back towards her; chewing on her lip before placing her hand reassuringly on her upper back, allowing a welcoming grin to form._

"There's nothing to worry about, first-time mothers are always jittery and full of nerves, its normal hun"

_She stated, lightly tapping her fingers against her upper back, rubbing it softly before forwarding towards the doctor's office again, pushing the door open and holding it open before glancing down the hall at the still, frozen-in-place blonde. Honestly, she looked like a stunned mullet, not moving at all._

_Biting down against her lower lip hard, almost enough to break the skin and draw blood; she silently willed herself down towards the door and stepped forth passed the nurse who then handed the patient file to the doctor, who if she remember correctly went by the name of Doctor Everitt. Pressing her lips together lightly as he pointed to the table where she'd have the scan; the blonde dropped her bag at the base of the posts that held it up and hopped on before she laid back, allowing her head to nestle into the pillow that was always provided – and it was incredibly uncomfortable._

"So, how are we today, Miss Neidhart"

_He questioned, looking up from over the top of his glasses before turning her attention to the notes within Natalie's file; there wasn't exactly much to read though due to the fact this was only her second visit to this particular doctor. All the notes from the other doctors she'd visited in various states though were in a separate folder which was open on his desk – he'd already read through all those._

"I've had better days, but I'll be fine"

_She murmured in reply, her words followed by a slightly huffed laugh as she brushed her fingers back through what she could of her hair. Turning her head, the diva fixed her gaze on the doctor, pressing her teeth down against her lower lip in a somewhat nervous manner. What a way to hold it together. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she allowed a hopefully undetected sigh to pass her lips._

"Are you sure?"

_He questioned, upping from his seat and wandering towards her, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose before he began to set up the ultrasound machine; keeping a watchful eye on the Canadian as he flicked on the switch for the machine to begin to warm up._

"Yeah, just stress out a bit I guess"

_The blonde murmured in reply, her hand lightly rubbing the base of her baby bump before lifting her tank top. She was only three months along and she already felt so big. Well, it was either the baby, or the fact that she'd been eating a hell of a lot of ice cream lately, she'd go through a tub of it in a couple days, and that was usually frowned upon when you were a diva. A light shiver ran up her spine as the gel suddenly connected with the skin on her stomach. Shifting her weight slightly, she turned her attention to the small screen that the doctor had politely turned her way._

"That happens with pregnancy"

_The doctor murmured, gluing his eyes to the screen whilst he scanned her stomach; the uterus more specifically. Noticing that he'd been focussing on one spot for a little longer, Natalya's eyebrow raised upwards slightly, a nervous breath passing her lips as she brushed her fingertips back through her hair lightly._

"..is every- everything okay?"

_She questioned, her voice cracking slightly as her dark emerald eyes glanced between the doctors expression and the screen in a near worried manner. Okay, this definitely wasn't helping her already high insecurities. Chewing down against her lower lip roughly making it turn near blood red in colour, she somewhat sat further up the back of the gurney-like bed causing the doctor to recoil slightly._

"Yes, perfectly. I was just seeing if I could see the gender of the baby yet, but not quite"

_Doctor Everritt exclaimed, his words followed by a hearty chuckle pass his lips as he checked the baby over one last time before he wiped the tip of the scanner and put it back in its stand before taking another towel and running it across the Canadians stomach to wipe away the ultrasound gel._

_A loud sigh of relief left Natalie's lips at that; a slight smile flickering onto the corners as she relaxed back against the pillow, her eyes momentarily falling shut as she inhaled a calming breath. _

"Thank God!"

_She murmured with a slight laugh as she lowered her tank top; carefully sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed and hopping off before pulling the fabric down a little further. Pausing for a moment, the diva found herself zoning out; the voices of her Uncle's running through her mind constantly for those few seconds, almost making her cry. She was quite shocked at the fact she'd been able to hold it all back. Exhaling lightly, the blonde grabbed her bag from the floor and turned to the doctor._

"Thanks, uhh; I'll be in touch"

_With that, Natalie pulled the door of the small office open, her dark emerald eyes focussing on the ground as she left. Biting down on her lip lightly, she walked through the waiting room and out to the exit – they'd just send her the bill for the appointment like last time. Sniffling quietly as she jogged a few steps; she finally pushed through the exit door and headed straight for her car._

_Pressing her lips together roughly before rolling them outwards, the Canadian awkwardly rummaged through her bag for her keys, clicking the unlock button as she retrieved them. Running her hand across her cheek lightly, she quickly opened the door and pulled herself in. Slamming the door shut with force, she set her sights straight ahead; staring at nothing like a deer staring into the headlights of an oncoming car._

_The echoing of the words her Uncle's had said so bluntly to her not long ago getting louder within her mind, it pushed her over the edge. Hunching forwards, she buried her face within the palms of her hands as tears began to stroll down her usually tanned cheeks. Sitting there for god knows how long, she must've somehow managed to cry herself out because out of know where the tears just stopped. Finally lifting her head, the now torn Natalie Neidhart swiped her thumbs across her cheeks and shoved her keys into the ignition. Flicking the key away from her, the engine came to life with a loud roar causing the blonde to jump out of the seat a little. Placing her hand over her heart at the sudden fright; she lightly shook her head from side to side before putting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking space. Grabbing her sunglasses from the dash board and pushed them back against the bridge of her nose. Sniffling lightly, she glanced down at the Bluetooth device that was anchored near the radio; carefully fiddling around with it as she kept an eye on the road. After turning it on, she shoved her hand in her bag and grabbed her phone before sliding it into the slot. Tapping almost cluelessly at the buttons as she kept her eyes on the road; the diva hit the green call button and awaited the pick up – hoping she'd pushed all the right buttons. A sigh of relief passing her lips at the voice on the other end._

"**Hello, James speaking?"  
**"Dad... It's Nattie"**  
"Hey baby girl, how are you?"  
**"..Uh.."  
**"Nattie... what's wrong, hun?"  
**"..Ar- Are you at home?"

_Ugh! How obvious could she be! Stuttering was always the first thing people picked up on when she was upset. Sniffling lightly as she pressed her teeth down against her lower lip, she allowed one of her hands to venture down to her stomach; resting gently on the base of it as her eyes shut once causing a few tears to trickle down her cheeks._

"**Honey, what's wrong! Talk to me"  
**"I- I'll tell you when I get to your house"  
**"What's wron—"**

_She couldn't take it much longer. Quickly hitting end, Natalie sunk back into her seat; concentrating on all the signage that surrounded the streets, she made the rather lengthy journey to her fathers house.

* * *

_

**Wooo! Finally! XD Another chapter. Expect updates to be slow, I'm at school and shiz now & I already have a major assignment but I'll update as much as I possibly can! Reviewwww! ;3**


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

**Sorry for such a delay, I haven't had a chance to update for a long, long time but now I can! Haha! I hope I don't screw this up 'cause I haven't written in such a long time, so yeah. Right, I don't think I can be bother to like, write dialogue and descriptions like all separate so when Nat & Jim are like, talking I'mma probs just do Jim in bold, or whatever I can be bothered to do, I'll try distinguish them, so yeah. Read & Review ^_^**

* * *

Nine: Daddy's Little Girl

_Natalie kept a tight bite on her lower lip as she sped towards her father's house, not caring that she was breaking the speed limit, she just needed to see him; he'd know what to do, he always did. He'd always given her the best advice, and did everything her could for her ever since she was little, even when he was travelling. He'd call her all the time while he was away just to make sure his little girl was okay. Unlike her sisters, who decided to be independent and hardly rely on him for anything; Natalie had. She wasn't sure why, she just had. They'd always been close, he was her best friend and always would be._

_After about 20 minutes of driving after the short phone call with her Dad, she finally arrived at his house in Tampa. Pulling into the driveway, the Canadian simply shut off her car and sat there as still as one of those little China dolls. Staring straight ahead, the blonde felt a single tear to trickle down her cheek, wiping it away before it had the chance to get anywhere. Sniffling lightly, she grabbed her bag and keys before hopping out of her car and heading towards the front door step of the house. Taking a moment to compose herself, the blonde went to knock on the door but before her knuckles had a chance to connect with the wooden material, it swung open and she was embraced suddenly in a protective grip courtesy of her father. _

_In reply, she simply wrapped her arms tightly around his large frame and burying her face within his shoulder, singular tears trickling down her cheeks as her dark emerald eyes fell shut._

"I don't know what to do, anymore.."

_The Canadian murmured as she began to sob into her father's shoulder, her body shuddering lightly every time. Pulling her arms from around the Legend, she simply brought them to her face, burying it within her palms as he directed her inside; shutting the door carefully behind them being careful not to startle her._

"Do about what, sweetheart? About what..."

_He questioned, leading her over to the couch and forcing her to sit down all while keeping his arms wrapped protectively around her. He hated seeing his daughter so upset – especially considering it took __**a lot**__ to make her that way._

"This... Everything. Just everything!"

_She exclaimed in reply as a fresh round of tears began to pour down her already stained cheeks. Inhaling sharply, the blonde finally lifted her head from its concealment; her eyes all red and puffy and face covered in black stains from her eye make-up. Jim simply looked at her with a pained expression on his face as he ran his thumb across her cheeks to rid them of the stains._

"What are you talking about, hun?"

_He questioned further, chewing on the inside of his lower lip roughly as he brushed Natalie's hair out of her face; exhaling a belittled sigh in the process of it all. It had to be bad.. he just had a feeling._

"After.. After Thanksgiving, and Ross and Bruce disagreeing with the pregnancy; I... I feel I'm letting them down because I'm going against everything I've worked for my whole life, everything they trained me fo—"

_It was that moment that Jim pressed his finger to her lips in order to get her to stop talking. She was babbling on, half-crying and he couldn't really understand a word of what she was saying but he got the main gist of it considering he'd managed to here the names of two of his wifes' brothers. His eyes rolled slightly before his head shook._

"Don't listen to them! They just haven't adjusted to the fact you're a grown woman and can actually make your own decisions"

_Jim murmured, loosening his grip around her slightly and pulled back to look her straight in the eye in an attempt to intensify the point he was making._

"Well, according to them I've made an, and I quote 'childish and stupid' decision and that I'm not 'thinking about my career'!"

_She mumbled, using her fingers as quotations marks every time she mentioned something her Uncles had said to her a while ago. Biting down against her lower lip as she trailed her thumb underneath her eye to rid of any traces of residual make-up, she lightly pressed her lips together before she sniffled._

"They can't say you're not thinkin' about your career, they can't say you're making stupid decisions because the decisions you make are what's best for you, not what's best for them"

_Jim murmured, lightly tapping the tip of her nose with his finger which caused her facials to scrunch up slightly. Ugh, she hated when he did that – not that she'd ever tell him that, he'd been doing it since she was a child because he thought it was 'cute'. The thought caused her eyes to roll slightly. _

"I know but... is having a baby really best for me?"

_Natalie questioned, her eyebrow raising upwards in a quizzical manner as she pulled away slightly and began to play with the hem of her shirt. A stupid habit she'd picked from Lisa before she left. She was actually shocked at what she'd said; she'd always wanted a baby. She'd always been in love with idea of being a mom, it gave her chills just thinking about what the experience would be like. _

_That questioned shocked Jim. Was she thinking what he thought she was thinking? She couldn't have been, could she? Pushing his lips to the side slightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, resting his chin on top of her head, he exhaled a rather belittled breath._

"Listen, Nattie. You'll be a brilliant Mom and you know it! What your Uncle's said shouldn't have an effect on your decision to have a baby or not. It's your choice, sweetheart, and just because you've had a baby doesn't mean you can't get back into the business afterwards, and when you're ready."

_He murmured, keeping his dark eyes locked on his daughter in an attempt to figure out what she was thinking, something he was always able to do when she was younger, but these past few months it'd been a lot harder to do. It was as if she'd put of walls of some sort, it was definitely worrying. Pressing his lips together lightly, he simply wrapped his arms around her again but not too tight – she was pregnant after all._

_Allowing her mind to filter through what her father was saying, Natalie came to a positive realization. He'd definitely be happy with this. Biting down against her lower lip lightly, the Canadian wrapped her arms loosely around her father as she exhaled a short breath._

"You know what? Stuff 'em"

_She exclaimed firmly, her lips pursing outwards slightly as she pulled away from the hug, her arms crossing firmly across her chest as she leaned back into the corner of the sofa. It was about this time that, that typical Hart stubbornness she'd inherited began to shine through in her voice._

"I want to be Mom, and no one.. not even Uncle Ross, or Bruce are going to fucking stop me!"

_The use of a swear word caused Jim's eyes to narrow at his daughter. He'd never liked swearing, he'd never participated in it and definitely didn't like his daughters expressing it._

_Biting her lip lightly in innocence, the Neidhart allowed an innocent grin to spread across her lips. Whoops._

"Sorry, Dad"

_She murmured, extending her arms out for a hug as Jim chuckled quietly to himself before wrapping his arms tightly around her again._

"I'm glad you figured it out, hun. Really, I am."

_He murmured, resting his head on top of hers as she snuggled into his shoulder slightly. Huffing outwards, the Legend pressed his lips to his daughters forehead and pulled away._

"I guess you should start sorting out what you're going to buy, eh?"

_Jim sniggered, patting the blonde's shoulder lightly before upping to his feet, grabbing a hold of Natalie's hands and pulling her up too. Allowing a small smile to flick onto the corners of his lips, the superstar again wrapped his arms around the WWE Diva._

"You're gonna be a great Mom, knock 'em dead sweetheart, and never ever forget I'm always here for you, okay?"

_He murmured, pulling back and lightly nudging her jaw with his hand, a nod of her head following it as she pressed her teeth down against her lower lip. She knew she could always count on her dad for help, and advice – even if she'd end up figuring it out herself._

"Thanks, Dad, and... and I know you are"

_With that, the Canadian hugged her father tightly goodbye before leaving his house. Hopping back into her car, she couldn't help but feel accomplished. Sitting back into her seat, she glanced down against her ever-growing stomach, allowing her hand to rest on the side of it. She was definitely sure of what she was going to do now – and no one would stop her. With that in mind, she started her car and backed out of the driveway before heading off to her own home in hope of finding TJ eagerly awaiting her arrival._

* * *

**Woooooo! A chapter for this, FINALLLY! I know it's taken ages, but I been busy and kinda had like, no inspiration for this what so ever – until now XD. Well, I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	10. Shaky Ground

**I haven't updated this mofo in like, months.. dayum. Haha, well I finally got an idea that didn't seem boring so fingers crossed y'all like it :D**

* * *

Ten: Shaky Ground

_After her somewhat, calming conversation with her father; Natalya began her journey back to her hotel. Her father had always known what to do, and what to say to make her feel better – he was one of the few that had the knack. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip lightly, the Canadian pulled to the side of the road for a moment, pulling the rear vision mirror down and taking a look at her appearance. She had to make herself somewhat presentable for when she got back to TJ. Sighing quietly as she fiddled around with her make up to hide any signs of the fact she'd been crying earlier. It'd be the only way to stop TJ from questioning her – after all, she'd never actually told him the exact reason why she'd been so upset after seeing her family at Thanksgiving. Happy with her quick fix-it application of make-up; she continued towards her hotel only to have to pull over again when her cell phone rang. Rummaging through her bag for her Blackberry, the blonde only just caught the call in time; tapping the answer button even though she didn't have the object securely in her hand. _

"Hell-"

"What the hell is going on, Natalie? What have you not told me?"

_She froze almost instantly at the words that were practically shouted through the phone, jumping slightly. She'd never heard TJ speak in that tone before – ever. Inhaling a rather shaky breath, the diva decided at that point she had to lie, she had too – how she was going to manage it, she wasn't entirely sure. She hated lying, especially to TJ but she just couldn't bring herself to explain to him what Bruce and Ross had said the previous month. _

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well, I just had your Dad call me saying to take extra care of you for the next few days because you were upset"

"I was just having a momen-"

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately"

_Natalie couldn't understand why TJ was being like this, so forceful and... and cold. It wasn't like him, at all. Closing her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, she didn't know what to say; she really didn't, but she had to come up with something and quick._

"Well, sorry for being a woman"

"Whatever... Don't expect me to be at the hotel tonight if you're not going to tell me the truth"

"TJ, wai-"

_Her words were suddenly cut off by the blaring of the hang-up tone that sounded at the end of every conversation. Pressing her lips together, the Neidhart could feel the tears her father had managed to get rid of all come back. Her eyes welled up with moisture which soon spilled down her cheeks._

_All she seemed to be doing lately was either questioning herself or messing something up in some shape or form. She couldn't understand why, then again; she didn't understand a lot lately either. Burying her face in the palms of her hands; the Canadian merely sat in her car, parked on the side of the road and sobbed. Emotion was one thing she was known for when she was in the ring, but outside it? And in this sense? Hardly ever did she display it._

* * *

_After what felt like hours of crying, driving, pulling over, crying some more and driving again, Natalie had finally made it to the hotel; hastily walking inside making sure she didn't make any form of eye contact with anyone, not a staff member, or fan – she didn't even acknowledge the person who'd shouted after her, the accent she'd recognized as one of the Uso's. Violently jabbing the elevator button with the tip of her finger, the Neidhart waited impatiently for her ride into what felt like darkness. Sniffling slightly, she caressed the lower half of her face with her palm, unable to hold back the sobs that had built up within her during her brief moment of holding full composure. Feeling her body shudder, the diva gave up on waiting for the elevator and pushed through the door and headed through the door to the stairs, hearing it slam shut not once – but twice. Which meant someone was following her. _

_Resting her hand on the base of her stomach as she walked at a steady pace up the stairs being sure to pay carefully attention the footsteps following her – according to horror movies, it was never a good thing. Breathing out slowly, the Canadian began to slow down as she felt herself beginning to tire. She didn't exactly want to stumble and fall now did she?_

"Nattie, are you okay?"

_A voice called quietly from behind her – the same one that had earlier in the lobby. Although she'd been somewhat expecting it, it'd still given her quite a fright. Jumping slightly, Natalie grabbed a hold of the railing preventing herself from even thinking about falling. Taking in a deep breath, the diva forced and smile and turned around – the smile didn't really help her current situation considering there were tear streaks for Africa staining her face._

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You don't look it..."

"Gee, thanks"

"Are you absolutely sure? Me an' Jimmy are worried"

"Yeah, just.. just having a moment"

"Want me to get TJ?"

_The mere mention of TJ caused Natalie to tense suddenly, her head turning away and eyes closing as she forced herself to remain composed in some way – she was not going to break down in the middle of a hotel stairwell. _

"No, it's fine. I'll see him when I get back to the hotel room"

"...Nattie, he left an hour ago"

"Oh.. Um, I'll just talk to him when he gets back I guess"

_So he really did leave? Really? Now, of all times, when she needed him most he just upped and left? That was something she couldn't quite fathom – it wasn't like him, at all._

"You sure? I can call him if you want?"

"No, like I said it's fine; I- I'll talk to you later Jey"

_And with that, Natalie began to practically jog up the stairs. She just needed to hide away from everything for a while, sleep it all off and maybe, just maybe when she woke up it would've all just been a horrible, horrible dream but what were the odds of that really happening? _

_Sniffling quietly as she found her room, the Canadian fumbled around with the keys for a moment before successfully unlocking the door and wandering inside, dropping her bag and keys on the table before she kicked the door shut and locked it – by the looks of things there was no need to leave it unlocked considering TJ probably wouldn't even come back, especially not tonight anyways. Heading for the bedroom; the blonde changed out of her dress and into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a tank top before taking refuge on the couch. _

_Her mind began to race with everything that had been happening since she got pregnant. Maybe finding out wasn't the best day of her life after all because it just lead to so much heart ache. Feeling the tears begin to trickle down her cheek yet again, the blonde merely grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest tightly. It seemed it'd be the only form of comfort she'd be getting tonight and even then a pillow could only do so much. Sighing heavily, she focused the gaze of her dark emerald eyes dead at the wall, the only movement from her being the occasional blink._

_She had to get a hold of TJ somehow, she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he was out there somewhere on his own – or worse, with someone else. That thought caused the blondes eyes to widen suddenly. He wouldn't do that, would he? Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip roughly, the diva pushed up from her seat on the sofa and grabbed her bag; pushing through it for her Blackberry and quickly finding her beau's number and hitting dial; only to get the recorded message._

"TJ... Please... We have to talk through this, please come home. I love you"

_Ending the call, the diva lowered the phone and put it on the table, leaning against the edge of it as she just stared at the screen in hope that'd it light up with his name flashing across the screen but her attention was suddenly diverted when there was some scrapping at the door. Jumping slightly before she turned around, she focused her gaze on the handle not entirely sure who, or what to expect. Biting down against her lower lip, she backed away a few steps to create a little more distance in case it was an intruder. Panning up slightly as a figure emerged, a large wave of relief ran through her body; not that it was visible on her face. _

"TJ?"

_She murmured, her tone showing how shocked she was to actually see him – he can't heard her message already; let alone get there that quick. Cautiously walking towards him, the blonde went to hug the superstar only to be somewhat pushed back._

"..don't"

"Wh- Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't tell me the truth"

"About?"

"You tell me"

_Natalie was so confused at that point, she knew what he was talking about... well, she thought she did. Breathing out a shaky breath, the Canadian tried to maintain what little composure she had left as she brushed her fingertips back through her hair._

_TJ merely shook his head, stepping around the blonde and walking into the bedroom, grabbing his suitcase before he started to pack all his stuff into it. He thought he knew Natalie better, she never lied or kept secrets – well, so he thought. After hearing from Jim that Ross and Bruce had said some stuff to her a few weeks back somewhat explained why she'd been so upset back then but she never told him why – he'd just thought it was hormones because that's what she'd told him, and he was stupid enough to believe her. There was always a reason behind her being upset, it was never something as simple as that, so why he hadn't caught on earlier was a question he couldn't quite answer._

_Zipping up the pack finally, the superstar wandered back out to find the Neidhart curled up in the corner of the couch hugging a pillow. Exhaling lightly, the superstar hesitated slightly before heading to the door – he just couldn't bring himself to leave. Groaning quietly to himself as he rolled his eyes, he put the suitcase down by the door and slowly wandered over towards the diva; sitting himself down beside he and pulling her into his arms in a somewhat protective manner._

"..what did they say to you Nattie? C'mon, you can tell me"

_The words caused Natalie's body to tense up, her eyes snapping shut tightly. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to talk about but if it meant that he'd stay there, she was going to have to, wasn't she._

"At... At Thanksgiving I overheard them talking about me and saying how I was ruining my career and that I was throwing everything away and then later they practically said that hated the fact that I was having a baby and recently I've started to doubt wh-"

"Doubt? Doubt what?"

"...whether or not I should have a baby"

_TJ pulled away from the blonde instantly at that. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shaking his head in disbelief, the superstar tried to comprehend fully her last sentence. _

"Wh- What?"

"You said you wanted me to tell you the truth, and I am!"

"How.. How could you, Natalie? You've always said you've wanted a baby, you've always fantasised about being a Mom, and now that you're already 3 months through you don't?"

"I never said that!"

_Recoiling somewhat as TJ's voice raised, the Canadian curled into a ball and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She just couldn't win, could she? He was angry when she lied, he was angry when she told the truth. _

"I can't believe you'd even think about getting rid of it. I'm dis-"

"They're my family, TJ; I'm sorry for letting what they said get to me. I'm sorry for being such a fucking disappointment!"

_Natalie snapped, getting her words in before he had a chance to finish. She didn't want to fight, she wasn't up for it – not after the day she'd had. Getting to her feet, the diva went to go into the kitchen, only to have her wrist grabbed tightly and back around. Coming face to face almost with the superstar._

"I.. I thought you of all people would have common sense, you know what you're family are like, even you tell me to ignore them half the time."

"That's not the point, TJ. It hu-"

"Not the point? Oh, okay... So what's the point in my being here, hmm?"

"..TJ, don't say that"

"Say what? The **truth**?"

_Bowing her head, the Neidhart focused her gaze on the floor, her lips pressing together as she tried to contain the tears threatening to fall. This had been the biggest argument they'd ever had – in fact, the only argument. Shaking her wrist free of his grip, the diva turned around again only to be pulled back ._

"I thought you, Natalie of all the people wouldn't be one of the ones that let their family control their lives and you didn't, until now by the looks of things."

_She didn't know how to respond to that, it seemed to be true. Not even having the guts to look him in the eye when he tried to make eye-contact with her._

"I'm leaving"

"No, TJ please!"

"Save it, Nat; I don't wanna hear it"

_With that, the superstar turned around and headed for the door; grabbing his suitcase in the process and just walking out. It hurt him, so much to do that but knowing that Natalie had been having doubts about the pregnancy was something he just couldn't comprehend. Slamming the door as he left, the last Dungeon Graduate headed down the hallway and to the elevator; travelling down to teh lobby before leaving the hotel completely._

* * *

_Watching TJ's back as he left practically broke Natalie's heart straight down the middle. It hurt to watch him leave like that, but there was nothing she could even do about it, he wasn't going to listen to her so it wouldn't even make a difference how hard she'd tried to get through to him. Sniffling lowly, the Neidhart stepped backwards a little until her back was up against the wall, taking a few moments before allowing herself to slide down to the floor, landing on her ass with a light thud as she cupped her face with the palm of her hand. By now, the tears to streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall and her eyes were bloodshot to the max. What did this mean? Had... had he ended it when he walked through that door with that look of disgust and disappointment that would now be permanently implanted in her mind every time she thought about it? Or did he just need some time to process everything – but then he didn't even __**know**__ everything. He hadn't left her finish; and if he had he would've known that her father had set her straight, told her to do what was best for her and only her; and that would be the plan – once she stopped crying of course. _

_Having been sitting in the same position for what could've possibly been hours, the Canadian had managed to cry herself to sleep – something that never happened._

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW & ENJOY! ^_^**


	11. He Won't Go

**kjsdfhs another update? Wooo. Haha, it's short, but i hope yous like it x3**

* * *

Eleven: He Won't Go

_It had been almost two weeks since the last time Natalie had spoken to TJ, or anyone for that matter. She'd isolated herself away from everyone. Her friends, her family... she'd even ignored calls from management and that never ended well. Sitting alone in her hotel room like she had been for the past two weeks; the Canadian had somehow found the motivation to actually get up. Wandering into the kitchen, and pulling open the fridge door and just staring at the contents – she had no appetite, at all. She hadn't for the past two weeks and she knew that was a dangerous thing especially considering her situation. Grabbing a bottle of water, she walked back into the lounge area and sat down on the couch; pulling her feet up underneath her; she unscrewed the cap and took a small sip of it. What was she doing to herself? Glancing down at her stomach, the blonde rested her hand on the base of the bump adorning her stomach. She knew she had to eat, even if it wasn't for her sake but for the baby. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was the reason behind her baby not surviving. Sighing heavily, the diva took another sip of the water before she re-capped the bottle and put it on the floor before getting to her feet again. As she was making her way to the fridge again, there was a sudden knock at the door causing the blonde to jump; her head snapping in the direction of it. Pressing her lips together lightly, the diva began to back away from the kitchen and retreated into her bedroom, cowering in the corner of it with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. _

_She didn't want anyone to see her like this, she wouldn't allow it. It'd been one of the main reasons she'd made herself so scarce. As there was another knock, Natalie gained a small amount of courage and crawled to the door of the bedroom; her dark emerald eyes focussing on the door handle as it twisted unsuccessfully._

"Wh- Who is it?"

_The Canadian shouted feebly before she recoiled. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip before sucking it into her mouth; the diva tried to find the strength to stand up but failed with every attempt, on the final one falling to the floor with a light thud._

"Nattie... It's me"

_The voice shouted back. It caused Natalie to freeze up instantly – it was TJ. What the hell was she supposed to do? Rock up to the door and pretend everything was okay? That she was doing just fine without him – even though it was more than obvious that she wasn't. Breathing out a heavy breath, the divas crawled out of the room on all fours until she got to the sofa, using that as a solid anchor to get herself up to her feet. Rolling her lips together, she cautiously stepped towards the door, not entirely sure whether or not she should open the door – why would she after the way TJ had been such an asshole towards her?_

"What do you want?"

_She murmured feebly; resting her side up against the door, her dark emerald eyes staring at the door handle as it shifted unsuccessfully again. Shifting back a little ways, the Canadian shut her eyes tightly and exhaled, trying her best to refrain from crying._

"I wa- I need to talk to you, please just let me in"

_TJ replied with a somewhat, weary tone to his voice as if he'd been suffering the same way Natalie had. As much as she wanted to resist, the Neidhart loosely grabbed a hold of the door handle and twisted it before she pulled the door open and stood back a little, TJ's head popping around a few moments later. He eyed her carefully and knew instantly that there was something wrong. Quickly embracing her; the superstar rested his head against the side of hers – he never should've left like he had, he should've predicted that something like this would have happened! Pressing his lips softly against her cheek; the superstar just held onto her, keeping his grip firm which was a good thing considering moments later she started to break down and sob._

"God... Nattie, I'm so, so sorry... I should have never walked out like that"

"...but you did"

_After saying those words, Natalie pulled away from the superstar despite the fact tears were streaming down her cheeks. Lightly running the palm of her hand against her cheeks to get rid of the moisture that had gathered there, the blonde lowered her head and mazed her way over to the sofa and sat herself down at the end furthest from TJ. Pulling her knees up to her chest, the diva hugged them tightly and rested her chin on top and chose to ignore the superstar. She didn't want to, but considering he'd walked out on her; she felt she had the right to do so._

"Nattie, C'mon... I'm sorry. Please, don't be like this"

_The superstar murmured, waiting a few moments before following her exact course over to the sofa; sitting down beside the blonde; resting a hand lightly on the back of her shoulder only to have her abruptly pull away. _

"..Natti—"

"No, TJ! Don't you Nattie me; you're the one who walked out on **me**, not the other way around. I have a right to be mad at you, especially considering you wouldn't let me explain everything"

_Natalie snapped back harshly, her dark emerald eyes narrowing in a dangerous manner as she put as much distance as she possibly could between herself and the superstar. _

"I'm letting you explain now-"

"It's too late, you already walked out on me once; what's going to stop you doing it a second time, huh?"

"C'mon now... I won't do that, you know I won't"

"Oh, just like how I 'knew' you'd never walk out no matter what? Which you did; Just like how I 'knew' you'd never leave me no matter what? Which you also pretty much did"

_The blonde snapped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glared at TJ; her vision burred slightly. Shaking her head, she forced her eyes shut; burying her face into one of her hands before dragging it down her face, momentarily ridding the stains from her face until they were replaced by more. Sniffling slightly, the diva got to her feet; heading straight for the door, the Canadian pulled it open and pointed out the door._

"Out"

_She stated firmly. She was being deadly serious, she wanted him to leave. Did he really think that he could just walk in, say sorry and expect everything to be okay? Narrowing her dark emerald eyes on the superstar, Natalie began to boil with anger – he wasn't moving!_

"I said, out!"

_She shouted, her jaw clenching tightly as she stormed towards him; grabbing it roughly by the scruff of his neck and practically dragged him over to the door. Stopping for a moment, the Canadian locked a deadly glare into his chocolate coloured eyes._

"When I say out, it doesn't mean stay in here... It means get out their"

_And with that being said; Natalie pushed him through the door and quickly shut it, putting the lock chain in place and flicking the deadlock before she pressed her back to the door. Why did she just do that? As much as she wanted to be with him right now, he just seemed to make her so, so angry. He had walked out on her as if she were nothing so it was going to take a hell of a lot more than a sorry to get her to forgive him. _

_Allowing her body to slide down the panelling on the door, she pushed her fingertips back into her hair and gripped at the roots roughly as her ass lightly connected with the floor; tears almost instantly beginning to run down her cheeks. Staring straight ahead of her, the blonde zoned out to everything._

* * *

_TJ groaned heavily as he stumbled out of the door, turning around quickly to try get back in only to have the door shut in his face. Pausing briefly, the superstar hesitated for a moment; his fist resting a few inches from the door as if he was going to knock, but soon decided against it. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Natalie was stubborn – just like her father – so any attempts at trying to get back in would've been pointless. Sighing heavily, he pushed his back up against the door and slid down to the floor with his head leaning against the panelling. She had to leave at some point, right? Sitting there was probably his best option if he wanted to talk to her again. With that in mind, he got himself comfortable; pulling his knees to his chest and resting his arms over the top of them. He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door, and it broke his heart to hear. Why did he have to go and screw things up? Mentally kicking himself, he knew that all he could do now was wait; just... wait._

* * *

**Read & Review & Enjoy! ^_^**


	12. Broken Home

**Gosh, I have no idea when the last time I updated this was, haha. Anyways, the next instalment is finally here, hopefully you guys are still interested in this story. ^^; Enjoyyy.**

* * *

Twelve: Broken Home

_It felt like weeks had passed since Natalie had kicked him out of the hotel room when it'd only really been a few hours. Sighing heavily as he ruffled his short brown hair with the tips of his fingers, TJ willed himself to his feet and stood just beside the door. He couldn't hear her sobbing anymore so either she'd stopped or had managed to cry herself to sleep. Pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, the superstar began to head down the hallway and towards the elevator so he could go get a cup of coffee. Stabbing the button with his fingertip impatiently a few times, he awaited for the doors to open, slipping into a slight dream world and not noticing the fact the doors had opened._

"TJ! Hey!"

_The exclamation of his name startled him, almost jumping a foot in the air; returning to reality, he blinked a few times to clear his slightly blurred vision to find Natalie's best friend, Beth standing in front of him with Adam, aka Edge. _

"Oh, Hey guys"

_He murmured in response; a small smile flicking onto the corners of his lips. Now this was awkward. Considering how much he'd isolated himself from the rest of the locker room – much like Natalie had, it would be more than obvious something was wrong because 99% of the time, him and Natalie were basically joined at the hip. They'd normally go everywhere together. Sighing at the thought, the superstar stepped around the blonde and her beau and into the elevator._

"I got some stuff to do; I'll catch up with you guys later, yeah?"

_TJ mused, eyebrow arching upwards as Beth and Adam exchanged looks, both nodding before Adam stopped the doors from closing and joined TJ in the elevator; the doors shutting after he leaned against the railing on the inside of the moving room._

"Right, what's going on?"

* * *

_After the door closed, Beth turned lightly on her heels and headed towards her intended destination – Natalie's room. It'd been her plan the whole time, only now she'd be alone. Pushing her lips to the side, the Glamazon found the room in question and lightly brushed her knuckles on the door._

"Nattie? It's me"

_She murmured; her voice soft. She'd been worried sick about the Canadian. She hadn't spoken to anyone, and that wasn't like her at all. Natalie was always finding ways of starting conversation no matter who she was talking too, and over the past few weeks, Beth hadn't even received as much as a text message from the girl. Lightly knocking on the door for a second time after a minute or so had passed, the diva decided waiting would be the best idea. She wasn't going to leave until she'd gotten to speak to her._

* * *

_The first knock at the door caused Natalie to stir. Her eyes fluttering open slowly as she shifted her position on the floor, wincing slightly as her neck cracked. Inhaling sharply, the blonde shifted onto her knees just as a second knock echoed through the room and the voice registered in her mind. _

"..shit"

_She murmured beneath her breath. Biting down against her lower lip, the Canadian hesitated. Should she open the door? It could've been a trap for TJ to get back in and she really wasn't in the mood for talking to him right now; and in all honesty – she didn't know when she would feel like talking to him again, if ever. _

"..who's with you?"

_Natalie questioned, slowly getting to her feet and resting warily against the door frame, staring at the door handle._

"No one, it's just me. Are you gonna let me in or do I gotta bust down the door?"

"..she better not be lying"

_She again murmured beneath her breath. Brushing the tips of her fingers back through her hair before wiping the tear stains from her cheeks before she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open and just stood there. Pushing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, the Canadian bit down against her lower lip._

"Hey"

_She whispered before bowing her head and stepping to the side to allow Beth entry into her room. Knowing Beth like she did, she probably would've busted down the door if she didn't let her in; she was one to stay true to a lot of what she said no matter how crazy it may've sounded to some people._

"Oh My God.."

_Beth huffed as he icy blue eyes scanned over Natalie. She looked awful and that wasn't normally the case when someone was pregnant, they were always happy and glowing, and looked luminous no matter how bad they'd been feeling because of the morning sickness. Using the tip of her finger, the Glamazon lifted Natalie's chin upwards and looked into her eyes. They were normally such a pretty brown with green flecks but now, they didn't have that same spark they usually did. Her face seemed thinner, and in all she just looked frail – not how someone should look when they're having a baby. Biting down against her lower lip, the Glamazon pulled the Canadian into a hug; her arms wrapping around her tightly. She was sure words would do nothing right now; just by the vibe that Natalie was giving off. _

_What made all this worse was merely second after she'd embraced Natalie, she'd burst into tears and it just made her want to cry too. Resting her hand on the back of her head, the Glamazon carefully guided her over to the sofa and sat her down, not once even contemplating letting go._

* * *

_TJ had remained silent the whole elevator ride, somewhat refusing to answer Adam's question. He really didn't want to divulge into all the details of the klusterfuck that had culminated from his own stupidity. In all honesty, he was renowned for stupidity due to the fact he'd almost lost Natalie a few times and not because of the usual thing that men usually lost their girlfriends and partners for. The ding of the elevator reaching the ground floor brought him back to reality, blinking rapidly a few times before coming to the realization of the fact he'd reached the foyer. _

"Yo! Teej! You going to answer me or am I just going to talk to a brick wall for the next God knows how long?"

_Adam murmured; his eyebrow arching upwards as he ruffled his now short, blonde locks. Knowing Adam like he did, TJ knew that if he ignored him any longer he'd just keep at him and continue to keep at him until he finally spilled the beans – it seemed to be a Canadian thing. Natalie was the same, and in all honesty he was guilty of being the same himself. Shaking his head at the thought, the superstar huffed outwards._

"In all honesty dude, I really have no idea"

_TJ huffed. It was the truth after all, he really had no idea. Everything was so stuffed up it wasn't even funny. Chewing on the inside of his lower lip, the superstars dark chocolate coloured eyes scanned the lobby slowly, just in case there were any angry Hart Family members, and if there were he consider himself 6 feet under; but thankfully, there weren't any. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Canadian wandered over to the open-bar on the other side of the room and sat himself down on a stool and buried his face in the palm of his hands. _

"I've fucked up, beyond no repair"

"Teej, I highly doubt it. Nattie loves you like a little kiddo loves there blankie and'll have a tantrum if you try take it from them"

"After what's been happening the past couple of weeks, I'm pretty sure it's no longer like that"

_Adam's eyebrow arched upwards at that. Okay, he was totally out of the loop these days. The downfall of not being in the locker room anymore; you never heard anything but considering he'd not heard a word from Beth would suggest she didn't know anything either. _

"Uh, care to explain?"

_The very question that TJ had been fearing this whole time, and one he really didn't want to answer because it was made the fact that this was all his fault all the more real. _

"It's a long, long story"

"Dude, I got all day"

_A quiet sigh left TJ's lips. There was no getting out of this now. _

"A couple of weeks ago, I got a call from Jim saying to take extra care of Nattie because she was upset, and it made me angry that she didn't come to me first. I kinda argued with her, and wouldn't let her explain and walked out and just before I tried talking to her and everything, I managed to get a few words outta her but all they said was for me to get out of the hotel room. She's not well, I can see it. When I saw her, she looked awful. I could tell she'd been crying for hours, possibly even days and her entire body... it looked so frail; she seems so weak right now, and it's all my fault. All of it.."

_God, it was hard to explain all of that. Biting down against his lower lip as he inhaled a deep breath inwards, the superstar again buried his face within the palms of his hands. He didn't know what else to do. He'd made the biggest mistake of his life, and by the looks of his current situation nothing would be rectified anytime soon and he may lose the love of his life, his best friend. The one girl he's ever truly loved and cared about. _

_Adam took a moment to process everything TJ had just said. It was hard for even him to comprehend, and he was the king of fuck-ups in terms of relationships; although he hadn't made any mistakes in his current one with Beth, and hopefully it stayed that way. Scratching the back of his head, he glanced over at the elevator and then back at TJ._

"Listen, Teej. You're probably going to punch me for this, but you kinda did.. fuck up; heavily"

"Trust me, I know and there's nothing I can do about it"

"God, you're an idiot. Of course there's something you can do about it"

"Care to enlighten me then?"

"Just keep showing that you care. Let her know you're there, even if she throws it back in your face, just keep showing her that you love her, and care about her and want to fix things. If you don't do that, you won't have a chance in hell. Nattie's a neat girl, and I know how much she loves you, you just need to show that you have that same love for her. Make little gestures, send her a single red rose, right a little love note, I don't know; just remember, it's the little things that a girl loves most"

_Adam was kind of shocked at what came out of his mouth. How on earth did he managed to stuff a lot of things up in his relationships when he had all that sort of, knowledge in a sense of how to treat a girl? That was a question even he couldn't answer. Pushing the thought aside, the Canadian huffed outwards and arched his eyebrow again._

"You make it sound so easy"

"Trust me, it's not. It's hard work to make a girl know how you truly, just remember, it's the little things. Listen, I'm gonna go, I have some stupid promotional crap to do; let me know how everything pans out, yeah?"

"Yeah, if I'm still alive"

"Eh, Jim's not _that_ bad"

_Exchanging hearty laughs at that and a bro-hug, Adam left TJ to his lonesome; which was good because TJ needed time to think, if he had any chance of fixing this he had to pull out all the stops necessary._

* * *

_After a while, Beth had lost track of time and how long that Natalie had been crying. She felt so guilty; she should've made the effort to get in contact. Sighing as a singular tear began to trickle down her own cheek, the blonde felt the Canadian slowly begin to pull away and her sobbing start to quieten. Looking downwards a little ways, Beth pushed a lock of Natalie's hair out of her face and back behind her ear._

"Are you going to tell me what's goin' on hun?"

"I—I think TJ and I may be over"

_Natalie murmured in response. Of course, she wasn't certain of this but considering what had been going on between the pair, she wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. Sniffling heavily as she shied away from Beth, the Canadian brushed the tips of her fingers back through her hair and pulled the sleeves of her cardigan over her hands. _

"...I seriously hope you're kidding, you guys are so in-love. I've witnessed it, what happened?"

"We've been fighting for the past couple of weeks and I just kicked him out a little while ago for walking out on me a couple weeks back; it was the first time I'd seen him since"

_Natalie added, her voice trailing off towards the end as she began to feel a little light-headed. She was stressed beyond belief. Resting her hand on her forehead as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, the blonde tried to fight the dizziness that had started to overwhelm her._

"Nattie, Honey... Are you okay?"

_Beth questioned, concern lacing her tone as her icy blue orbs watched the fellow divas skin turn as white as a sheet – that was never a good thing. _

"I don't know..."

_The Canadian replied before her body fell limp and slid off of the sofa and onto the floor, landing with a quiet thud._

"Nattie!"

_Beth shrieked, panic taking over as she rested her hands on her upper arm; lightly shaking her before reaching for her phone from her back pocket; dialling Adam's number first. It didn't take long for him to pick up._

"Yell-o?"

"Adam! You need to get TJ, now! Nattie's just collapsed"

"Jesus Christ! Have you called the paramedics?"

"Not yet, I was going to the second after I called you; please, get TJ and tell him what's happened"

"Don't worry, I will babe. Just take care of Nattie, she needs you right now, more than ever"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain later when I see you, I'm on my way to grab TJ now, talk soon"

"Bye baby"

_Hanging up, Beth took a second to compose herself before dialling 911; every time the ringing sound echoed in her ear only caused herself to panic even more._

"911, what's you emergency?"

"My friend, she just collapsed out of nowhere and I don't know why"

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes, just"

"Okay, where are you currently situated?"

"The Ritz, Carlton South Beach; room 296"

"Okay, we've noted it down and the paramedics are on the way. Put your friend on her side and wait, we'll be there A.S.A.P"

"Thank you, please; hurry. She's also pregnant"

_Only just managing to get that last bit in before the person on the other end hung up; hopefully they heard. Biting down against her lower lip, the Polish descendant carefully shifted Natalie onto her side, sitting beside her so her body leaned up against her side. Running her hand up and down the Canadian's back, Beth began to sob quietly._

"Don't worry honey, everything's going to be okay, you're going to be okay"

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWW :D ^_^ ox**


	13. Deceiver

Thirteen: Deceiver

_It'd been a few hours since Beth had arrived at the hospital with Natalie in the ambulance, but because she wasn't a family member or partner, she wasn't allowed past the waiting area. Of course, it infuriated the blonde but she had to abide by what the doctors said or she could've been sent out of the hospital entirely. She wouldn't have been able to handle not knowing so being on her best behaviour was the best thing right now. Whilst she was waiting, Adam was out there looking for TJ and Beth was basically praying that he found him, he needed to be here right now for his girl; he owed her that much after everything, and in ways this was all his fault. _

_Sitting there with her hands clasped in front of her with the lower half of her face resting against them, the blonde waited impatiently for news, any news but nothing happened. Nothing. No doctors came out to tell her anything. She didn't know if Natalie was okay, or even if she was still alive – it was scaring her how long it was taking to get any information. Her muddled thoughts were soon interrupted though as her own beau appeared out of nowhere and sat beside her; his arm wrapping around her lower back._

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nope, no one's tellin' me anything..."

"Bastards.."

"...speaking of bastards, did you find him?"

_Adam's response was a simple shake of his head and a heavy sigh. He knew it was important to find him but when he wasn't answering any of his text messages or phone calls, it was next to impossible to find him. He'd even called a few of the other superstars he knew the guy was good friends with but he wasn't with any of them either._

"I swear to god if he's with someone else right now..."

"Hey, shhhh. Calm down, babe. He won't be, he's not that kind of guy"

"You don't know that"

"He's been with Nattie for 10, 11 years now. Give the guy some credit"

"Then where the fu—hell is he!? He should be here!"

"I know, but he's not – you are though, you know that'll mean the world to Nattie"

_Huffing outwards in a slightly angered manner, Beth bowed her head and shrugged lamely. She knew in her heart that if TJ was here, by Nattie's side she'd probably feel a hell of a lot better than what she could ever do. Biting down against her lower lip, the diva collapsed into Adam's side and wrapped his arms around his waist loosely._

"But that's not the point.."

_Their words stopped at that; they just sat there in silence waiting for any Nattie-related news but by the looks of things, that probably wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Doctors were always useless unless they knew who you were and a big fan, otherwise they tended to just be complete and utter dicks – well, in Beth's experiences anyways. As her mind ran with numerous theories and outcomes, the Beth kept her icy blue eyes locked on the doors Natalie had disappeared behind hours ago just waiting for the doctors to appear._

* * *

_After his chat earlier with Adam, TJ had been running around like a mad man trying to collect all of Natalie's favourite things, even if it meant spending a lot of money – of which, he didn't really care all too much about. As of right now he had a large bunch of red, white and pink roses sitting in the backseat of his car with a large box of caramel chocolates and an expensive bottle of Nattie's favourite champagne accompanying it and had just picked up a dress he knew she'd been looking at getting but kept umming and ahhing as to whether or not she should. A small smile formed on his lips as he bundled it all into the car. Sighing quietly to himself as he got into the driver's seat, the Canadian grabbed his phone from the glove compartment to discover he'd missed several calls and text messages, all of them being from Adam. With a confused look etched into his features, the superstar listened to the first of many voice messages only to discover Natalie's current status. A wave of panic ran through him as he chucked his phone to the passenger's side of his car and sped off towards the hospital at almost double the speed limit. He didn't care if he was breaking the law, he had to get to the hospital and as quickly as he possibly could. _

_After what felt like hours, when it'd only been 15, maybe even 20 minutes he arrived at the hospital Nattie had been sent to and ran through reception and straight into the waiting room to find both Adam and Beth sitting there looking rather sullen, as if she'd died. The thought caused an unbearable pain in his heart as he rushed up to the pair._

"Where is she!? Is she okay!? What happened!? I need to see her; I need to make sure she's okay"

_Beth's head snapped around at the sound of the familiar voice, her eyes narrowing and jaw clenching tightly as she got to her feet swiftly and walked right up to him before sending her hand sharply across the Canadian's face._

"Where the fuck have you been!? We've been trying to get a hold of your for hours and only now you decide to turn up?"

"I- I'm sorry, I was busy getting things for her, I left my phone in the car.."

_TJ responded, nursing the red hand print on the side of his face. Way to make him feel worse than what he already did. _

"I can't believe you! You're supposed to love her, and yet you're off busy buying things that are irrelevant?"

"First of all, I do love her. Second of all, don't criticise what I do; and third of all none of what I purchased was irrelevant"

"I bet it is! I bet all you brought was basketball shirts and beer; it what all you pathetic men do!"

"Think what you want Beth, but I'm going to see if **my** girlfriend is alright, okay?"

_TJ exclaimed forcefully, his eyes narrowing like daggers on Beth's before he shoved passed her and headed into the wards despite not knowing what room she was in – or whether or not that's where she would be. Scratching the back of his head, the superstar jogged up to a doctor, lightly tapping on his shoulder._

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where Natalie Katherine Neidhart's room was?"

"Right in there"

_The doctor replied with a small smile, pointing to the room the pair were standing in front of._

"Thank you, so much"

_TJ murmured, a small wave of relief running through his body – normally when people were on the wards they were okay; sending a curt nod in the direction of the doctor, the superstar turned and slowly pushed the door open, his head peering around it to find Natalie semi-asleep with a drip going into her arm. His heart sank at the sight. This was all his fault..._

"Nattie?"

_He whispered as he wandered over to the side of her bed, taking her hand in his and loosely linking their fingers together before tightening the grip slightly. He watched her eyes flutter open, squinting briefly before just staring up at him. A small smile formed on his lips as he pulled a chair over and sat down._

"I didn't think I'd see you here.."

_Natalie murmured in response, biting down against her lower lip as she shifted over a little ways so she was closer to him. A small smile flicked up onto the corners of her lips as she carefully turned onto her side; maybe things weren't completely unfixable – after all, he was here._

"I would've been here earlier but I was gathering a few things; they're sitting in the car."

"What are they?"

"You'll have to wait and see"

"I hate you"

"Love you too, Nattie"

_TJ sealed his words with a soft kiss; his eyes closing as his lips met Natalie's, allowing his free hand to rest against the side of her stomach. Natalie huffed outwards slightly as her eyes shut, forcing the kiss to go on a little longer. Bringing her free hand up to the side of TJ's face, she lightly ran her thumb across his stubble before the door of her room swung open, slamming against the wall and almost coming off of its hinges; the noise causing the pair to part quickly. Natalie's head snapped in the direction of the door to see her mother and father enter, a small smile forming on her lips as she reached out and hugged the pair._

"What happened!? Is everything okay!?"

_Ellie questioned, clearly panicked as she held onto her daughter rather reluctant to let go. Inhaling a deep breath, the blonde pursed her lips outwards lightly before replying._

"I fainted, but I'm okay... everything's okay"

_She murmured, glancing over at TJ, grabbing a hold of his hand tightly. She could see a small, giddy smile form on his lips at that. Shaking her head, she glanced over at her father who seemed to be infuriated._

"You alright, Dad?"

"I've been told this is all his fault.."

"..Jesus Christ Beth.."

_Palming her face, the Canadian sat herself up a little higher on the bed and tried to get comfortable. Huffing out through her nose, the blonde brushed the tips of her fingers back through her hair, thinking for a second as to how she would handle all this. _

"It's not his fault, it's mine. I was the idiot who stopped taking care of myself"

"You're just saying that so I don't knock his teeth down his throat"

"I'm not! I'm the one who stopped eating; he didn't make me do anything"

"..wait, what!?"

_Natalie shied away at that; turning her head so she didn't have to look her father in the eye. Biting down against her lower lip, the blonde began to think as to how she'd get out of this one – but she probably wouldn't. So instead, she just sat there awaiting the lecture her father was sure to deliver._

"Awh.. Nattie.."

"...wut"

_Clearly having not expected the reaction, Natalie's eyebrow arched upwards as her father embraced her firmly, of course doing the same in response. Sighing quietly, she allowed her eyes to shut and just held onto her father tightly until he instigated the end of the embrace. A small smile formed on her lips as she sunk back into the rather uncomfortable pillows; her smile though soon disappearing as she saw the look her father was giving TJ._

"I'll be speaking with you later"

_Jim said firmly, his finger pointing directly at TJ. That has her scared even though it wasn't even directed at her. Swallowing the limp in her throat, the blonde sneakily grabbed a hold of TJ's hand and shifted in an awkward manner as her parents left, obviously to go find her doctor. A small sigh of relief passed her lips as her eyes fell shut. That could've ended up worse than what it was.. and it definitely would've been anything but pretty. Biting down against her lower lip, she turned her head slightly and pressed her lips together._

"If you start running now, I think you might be safe"

_The blonde teased, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she rubbed her thumb over the top of TJ's hand who only chuckled in reply before lightly kissing the top of her hand before getting to his feet._

"I'll be right back; I needa go get somethings really quick. I'll be 5 minutes, I promise"

_He murmured, lightly tapping her lips with his before disappearing out the door; basically running to his car to grab the chocolates, roses, champagne and the dress. Putting all but the roses into a bag; the superstar made the trek back to her room which seemed to take longer the second time around – maybe that was because he'd been running as if his life depended on it the first time. Huffing outwards as he used his back to push through numerous doors, he finally found himself in Natalie's room again, a small smile forming on his lips as he sat down by her side again._

"What's all this?"

"It's what I was doing before I found out you were here"

_He replied, first giving her the roses which she took politely and smelled instantly. They smelled so good! Probably the best flowers she'd ever smelled; savouring it slightly before she turned to him with a large grin carved into her lips. _

"Thank you, Teej. They're gorgeous"

_She murmured, leaning over to sneak a kiss only to be met with a box of chocolates and a bottle of champagne. What was with all this stuff? It definitely took her by surprise. Biting down against her lower lip, the diva put all her gifts on the side table and lent over to TJ again, pressing her lips to his softly in thanks._

"I knew there was a reason I loved you"

"That's not everything.."

"...it's not?"

"Nope"

_With that, he pulled the box containing the dress she'd been looking at a few months ago and handed it over; excitedly waiting for her to open it. She was confused. In fact, confused was an understatement. Biting down against her lower lip; the blonde carefully opened the box-lid and peeled away the paper covering to reveal a dress – the very dress she'd been looking at for a while. Her jaw dropped. Now, this she definitely never would've expected – especially from TJ. He was never very materialistic; the complete opposite to her and the fact that'd he'd brought something so expensive for her was a major shock. He was a gentleman. Only ever buying her the simple, romantic things and that's what she loved about him, but right now she really was speechless._

"I- I really don't know what to say..."

_She murmured, biting down against her lower lip as she sat herself up; and turned to TJ, a small smile forming on her lips as she reached out; her hand wrapping around the back of his neck as she leant over; attaching her lips to his in a simple thank you, only it didn't finish with just a single kiss. She wanted to show she still loved him; and that he was forgiven in a way, even though they were both at fault. Letting go of the dress, the diva moved her other hand to the other side of TJ's face and pulled him closer; her eyes falling closed as his arms wrapped awkwardly around her waist. Smiling into the kiss, Natalie turned her body a little ways; her arms wrapping around the superstars neck. Having been rather caught up with her current predicament, the blonde hadn't registered the sound of footsteps that had entered the room until someone tore TJ away from her; quite literally and tossed him to the floor with ease. Taking a moment to gather her senses, Nattie gasped discovering it was her father._

"I can't believe you let this happen to my little girl!"

"Wh- What do you mean?!"

"I know **everything**"

_Her fathers' words chilled Natalie to her core – even she was scared. Climbing off of the bed, the blonde went to go to the aid of her boyfriend only to end up watching her father lift the poor guy from the floor and send his fist into the side of her jaw; a loud cracking noise echoing through the room. Freezing in place, she merely stared at TJ as he fell to the ground and remained there motionless. As her legs finally got the order to move; the diva ran to his side before looking up at her father with a deadly glare; boy if looks could kill._

"Dad! What the hell!?"

"This is all his fault; what else did you expect me to do, just sit back and relax?"

"This isn't his fault!"

"That's not what Beth told me, now why would she lie, huh?!"

_Natalie words halted at that; her blood boiling almost instantly. Great. Just great. Huffing outwards angrily through her nose; she crouched down beside TJ, lightly caressing the side of his face and Beth casually wandered in, a quiet snort coming from her direction. Shooting her just as deadly a glare as she'd given her father, the Canadian rose to her feet, her eyes burning into Beth's before she stood staunchly before her._

"How dare you"

"..how dare I what?"

"You know what?"

"How dare I tell the truth? I apologize"

_Nattie could hear the sarcasm in her tone. Of all the people to do this, it just had to be her best friend. All that proved to her was that she didn't really care, or give a damn about her, or her feelings. With that, the Canadian lifted her hand and sent it sharply across the Glamazon's face, knocking her into the door before she fell to the ground clutching her face._

"What you've said is more likely than not far, far from the truth"

_Huffing outwards, Natalie wandered back over to TJ who'd started to stir a little bit. Biting down against her lower lip, she knelt down beside him again and helped him into a sitting position, watching Beth out of the corner of her eye as she tried to get up, only to end up crawling towards a chair situated outside. Her father had disappeared already, where she didn't know and right now, she didn't really care. There was just too much drama surrounding this pregnancy – way, way too much for her liking. Yeah, of course she was used to the drama, who wouldn't be when you were in the locker room of the WWE Divas; but this, this was all on a whole new level. First, her own family; and now, her own best friend. Things just seemed to be spiralling out her control. _

"...wh- what happened?"

"Dad hit you ..again"

"What did I do this time?"

"Whatever lies Beth told him"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry.."

"When you say that, you know I worry"

"Well, let's just say her face hit my hand"

_Chuckling lightly at that, TJ rested back against the wall and huffed outwards, still clutching his face – who wouldn't be after the impact of her fathers' fist ploughing into it. Allowing him to rest his head against her shoulder; the blonde lightly cupped the side of her face as well as resting her free hand on the side of her stomach. _

_She needed to get away; away from everything – her family, her friends, her co-workers; away from Florida. She needed to be able to relax, and the drama wasn't exactly helping with that. Biting down against her lower lip, the diva contemplated many things – but first, she'd have to go into one of WWE's events. Apparently people had been worried; and thanks to Beth, she'd been receiving a flurry of messages and phone calls, all of which she'd been ignoring, and then she'd just take it from there._

_Only time could tell from now on. Hopefully things settled down, but in this business – it would be highly unlikely, especially when a woman as unpredictable and Elizabeth Kocianski was involved._


End file.
